Nuage
by shicastee2
Summary: Bella est l'ange gardien d'Edward. Elle a du faire un choix. Maintenant il va falloir qu'elle se justifie.
1. Chapter 1

NUAGE

Partie 1 : Cirrus

J'etais allongée sur le ventre, mon menton dans mes mains et je regardais vers le bas.

Mes jambes battaient la mesure d'une vieille comptine que je chantonnais et elles frappaient la masse cotonneuse sur laquelle je reposais.

Des petits bouts duveteux s'échappaient à chaque fois que mes tibias rencontraient mon « coussin » et ils s'envolaient autours de moi,

puis se reposaient toujours sans diminuer pour autant l'épaisseur sur laquelle j'étais couchée.

Une légere brise soulevait doucement mes cheveux bruns. Je les repoussais et glissais une meche rebelle derrière mon oreille.

Je regardais en bas ...

Je me penchais un peu, et cherchais ... Un peu de bleu, quelques nuages gris, beaucoup de vert...

Je les aurais retrouvés n'importe ou, où qu'ils soient.

Dans la foret, tel des ombres, ils chassaient.

Rapides, sans pitié, plus efficaces que n'importes quel prédateur.

Je les admirais, zoomant à volontée ou élargissant mon point de vue. Un instant je pouvais etre sur eux, l'autre, je pouvais avoir une vue globale de la région...

Aucun bruit ne venait perturber ma séance de voyeurisme.

Le jour déclinait et ils chassaient toujours, parcourant des dizaines de km en un instant et pourtant je savais toujours ou ils se trouvaient... enfin ou « IL » se trouvait.

Je sentais son ennui permanent.

Je sentais sa tristesse sous-jacente.

Je partageais sa melacolie.

Je me sentais coupable.

ooOOoo

18OO, fin novembre. 

Nous venions d'arriver à New York.

Le bateau avait vomit de ses entrailles les migrants dont nous étions.

Apres un passage rapide par le service de santé, nous avions été lachés sur les quais puants de la ville tentaculaire.

Nous ne connaissions personne.

Papa et maman avaient trouvé dans l'urgence une petite chambre de bonne sous les toits pour y dormir,

Taillant dans nos pauvres économies pour nous acquitter du loyer.

Nous nous y étions entassés tous les trois avec nos maigres affaires.

De la petite fenètre je ne voyais que des toits, des cheminées et des toits...

Que la verdure de mon Angleterre natale me manquait, les oiseaux, l'air pur de la campagne où nous habitions.

Décembre était là et les premières neiges avaient fait leur apparition. Ainsi que la glace au fond de la cuvette pour se laver le matin.

La neige c'est joli, quand on ne marche pas dedans, quand c'est la campagne... Mais en ville, elle s'était transformée rapidement en boue noirâtre,

collant aux bottines et salissant le bas des robes.

Papa et maman avaient trouvé du boulot, rapidement, mais pas moi.

J'ai du prendre froid en arpantant les rues, sonnant aux portes des belles maisons pour proposer mes services comme chambrière. Ma constitution fragile devait peut etre rebuter.

Je me souviens encore de ses derniers jours ...

J'ai commence à tousser. J'avais mal partout. Maman a commence à s'affoler, mais l'argent nous faisait défaut pour payer un médecin.

Toute la nuit j'ai eu froid malgrés le feu dans la petite cheminée et les couvertures rajoutées sur moi.

La toux devenait de plus en plus présente, importante, la fièvre a commencé à me faire délirer, j'avais mal juste en respirant.

La douleur n'arretait jamais.

Plus tard dans la matinée, j'ai réussi à m'endormir ... Je me souviens avoir rèvé de l'Angleterre, de notre cottage à la campagne, de la neige qui tombait l'hiver...

Je tournoyais les bras écartés, le visage tourné vers le ciel, la bouche grande ouverte pour attraper le plus grand nombre de flocons duveteux...

Mais ils ne me rafraîchissaient pas...

Apres ?

Eh bien je ne sais plus... Peut ètre des sanglots... De la lumière et cette sensation de légèretée, de délivrance.

J'ai compris alors : je venais de mourir dans ma 17 ème année.

~~ooOOoo~~

Je me retournais sur le dos, les paumes sous ma tète, les jambes croisées au niveau des chevilles. La nuit était tombée à présent, calme, sereine, parcemée d'étoiles, ponctuée par le passage brillant des satellites.

Les progrès du monde ne dessous nous parvenaient avec les informations que ramenaient les nouveaux arrivants... Musique, évènements, mode vestimentaire, découvertes, avancées dans tous les domaines... Nous étions au courant ...

Voilà pourquoi je savais ce qu'étaient les petits points lumineux qui fillaient dans le ciel bleu marine, malgrès mon absence sur terre depuis deux cents ans...

Deux cents ans ...

Que le temps passe...

J'avais été bien occupée... Tout d'abord, s'habituer à sa nouvelle condition...

Qu'elle condition demandez-vous ?

Hé bien celle d'Ange ...

Bizarre, non ?

Tout de suite, on imagine les ailes, l'auréole, et tout le toutim...

Pas du tout...

Les ailes et l'auréole servaient juste pour le « fun » en bas, pour le folklore ...

Déçue... hein, moi aussi car j'aimais bien mes ailes, blanches, toutes en finesse et légèretée...

Elles se définissaient quand elles étaient pas sur notre dos par un petit tatouage pas plus grand qu'une pièce d'un penny.

Nous avions le choix de le positionner ou nous voulions.

Je l'avais glissé juste au dessus de ma malléole droite externe, sur une de mes chevilles. Je pouvais les admirer ainsi à loisir.

Pas de robe blanche... Non plus... Disons que l'on adoptait surtout un style dans lequel on se sentait à l'aise ...

Profitant de ma nouvelle condition, j'essayais tout ce qui se faisait et mes robes avaient progressivement rétrécies, j'avais jeté aux oubliettes mon corset, et adopté des tenues plus pratiques ...

Pour le moment, c'etait robe foncée et léginns, avec une mini paire de nu pieds.

Mais revenons à nos moutons ...

….. S'habituer à sa nouvelle condition ...

J'etais morte à la fois trop vieille et trop jeune pour aller au paradis...

Les Anges sont recrutés en fonction de leur age ... En dessous de 15 ans, trop jeunes pour les responsabilités, au delà de 20 ans, trop émotionellements impliqués dans la vie pour faire face à ce statut. Je correspondais donc parfaitement.

J'avais été envoyé dans une strate différente du paradis, et après quelques années d'accoutumance à ce nouveau et immuable statut,

j'avais été formée à ma nouvelle fonction d'Ange gardien.

C'est comme ca que je m'étais retrouvee à l'école, encore une fois.

J'avais étudie pendant bien soixante ans...

Les cours étaient complets ...

Comment apparaître, puis disparaître, savoir utiliser ses ailes, se faire entendre par le sujet que l'on protège, reconnaître tous les dangers auxquels un mortel peut etre confronté durant sa courte vie... les dangers que representaient les « déchus »...

Comment y faire face... Et j'en oublie ...

Il existait meme une méthode d' »urgence »... Mais elle ne servait qu'en cas d'extreme urgence, logique….

Mon diplôme en « poche », il m'a fallu attendre encore un peu avant de me voir confier ma premiere mission d'Ange gardien.

Pendant ce temps d'attente, je prenais conseils d'Anges expérimentés. Et je prenais conscience de l'ampleur de la tache à venir… Que de responsabilités sur mes frèles épaules.

Enfin mon jour arriva… Un matin, alors que je paressais sur mon nuage à regarder les dauphins s'ébatre dans un coin du pacifique, une lettre se matérialisat près de moi.

Une fois ouverte, je découvris le nom de l'enfant que j'allais protéger.

Un petit garçon allait naitre dans une maternité des Etats Unis d'ici quelques minutes et j'allais ètre son Ange gardien.

Il s'appelait Edward Mansen.

A ce nom, une larme roula sur ma joue et allât s'écraser près de mon oreille… Je reniflais, et essuyais mon nez sur le dos de ma main… Pas joli mais qui s'en souciait à présent ? …

Je me tournais sur le coté et m'installais en chien de fusil, replongeant avec délectation dans mes souvenirs douloureux….

La premiere fois que je l'avais découvert, il était un nourrisson de quelques heures, au fond de son berceau dans une salle remplis de bébés… Il dormait, repu, et je m'étais matérialisée sur la forme d'un rayon de soleil pour lui toucher la joue et ainsi l'embrasser. L'enfant avait entrouvert les yeux sous cette caresse et avait sourit.

Mon petit cœur d'ange en avait explosé de bonheur…

Je sentis la sensation de plénitude, de satiétée, et compris : j'étais connectée à ses émotions, ce qu'il ressentait, je le vivais aussi.

J'etais restée des heures à le regarder dormir, sa petite bouche formant des « o » quand il rèvait, ses petites mains potelées s'ouvrant et se fermant. J'avais admiré la carnation claire de sa peau et était tombée en extase sur les quelques rares cheveux dressés en épis sur sa petite tête ronde de couleur blond aux reflets cuivres.

Sa famille était aimante. Son père et sa mère incarnaient le couple amoureux et ils me rappelaient mes parents. Sans etre riches, le père gagnait assez bien sa vie pour permettre à sa mere de rester à la maison et de s'occuper de l'enfant en bas age.

Je restais près d'eux pour écarter les dangers susceptibles de nuires à l'enfant.

Je changeais le sens du vent quand quelqu'un éternuait près du petit pour ne pas qu'il s'enrhume, j'étais le rayon de soleil sur ses chaussures alors qu'il venait de marcher dans une flaque ou se rouler dans la neige, j'étais le caillou qui le faisait trébucher alors qu'il avait échappé à la vigilance de sa mère et allait traverser la rue seul sans voir une voiture qui arrivait.

C'était un travail à plein temps…

L'enfant avait grandit… les années ont vite passées….

Je me souviens de ses premiers pas,

De son premier noël,

De son entrée à l'ecole,

De sa première bataille de boule de neige.

Je le voyais s'épanouir dans ce monde en pleine mutation, insouciant, heureux de vivre.

Les années defillaient, et il s'était transformé en un adolescent mature, réussissant assez bien ses études. Le sport qu'il affectionnait, lui avait sculpté un corps où la graisse enfantine avait disparue au profit de muscles fins jouant sous la peau.

De caractère charmeur, il s'entrainait depuis tout petit sur les femmes de son entourage. Je le regardais, destabilisant la boulangère puis plus tard la prof avec son sourire en coin pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Je riais de leur réactions et surtout fière qu'il soit parvenu au but atteint… Il était d'un caractère agréable et enjoué mais pouvant se muer en un ètre tétu, voir même borné.

Un jour je compris qu'il avait pris mon petit cœur d'Ange.

J'étais amoureuse.

A l'est, au delà de l'océan, la guerre, « la grande guerre » faisait rage… Avec son lot d'attrocitées, ses leçons d'héroïsme, elle subjuguait les jeunes adultes en mal d'aventure.

Je sentais son changement, cette envie de quitter le « nid «, pour voir cet ailleurs.

Il écoutait la radio, à l'affut de la moindre nouvelles du front, il en parlait autours de lui, avec ses amis, sa famille.

Ses parents eux aussi avaient perçu le changement. Ils s'inquiétaient de ce qui allait en résulter.

Des amis à lui, plus vieux étaient deja partis sur le front, et certains je le savais, étaient deja passés par chez « moi »….

Je tremblais de cette mutation que je devinais, l'estomac pesant comme du plomb de ce futur que j'envisageais.

L'été 1918 arriva, ainsi que son lot d'eclopés, de blessés de guerre, de retour au bercail. Je ne pus l'empècher d'aller voir un de ses amis qui était de ceux là… En plus de ses meurtrisures physiques et psychiques, il avait ramené avec lui un cadeau empoisonné : la grippe espagnole.

En quelques jours, les hopitaux furent submergés de malades, grossissants déjà le flot de mutilés.

L'épidemie allait faire entre 20 et 40 millions de morts sur toute la planète en l'espace de quelques mois.

Je revois encore cette dernière semaine … Quel cauchemard….

Son père était rentré le soir, se plaignant d'une forte migraine. Il s'était couché sans manger, chose inhabituelle pour lui.

Edward et sa mère avaient mangés en silence, inquiets.

Le lendemain, sa mere était venu le réveiller tôt car son père était au plus mal, dans la nuit son état avait empiré. Chez une voisine qui avait le téléphone, ils avaient demandé une ambulance pour le conduire à l'hopital.

Dans la camionnette, ils se serraient les mains, comme pour se protéger, mais le mal était là alors que le père luttait, la respiration erratique… Je sentais Edward lutter pour garder les idées claires malgrès la fièvre qui chez lui aussi faisait son œuvre.

J'étais impuissante.

Le père emporté par les équipes médicales, ils patientèrent des heures en salle d'attente.

Ma brise était dérisoire pour le rafraichir. L'eau qu'il buvait n'appaisait en rien sa montée en temperature.

Je ne pu rien faire quand il s'ecroulât sans connaissance sur le carrelage.

Rapidement il avait été installé dans la même salle commune que son père. Sa mère faisait les aller retours entre les deux lits, puisant dans ses dernières forces.

Je ne savais que faire et la panique commencait à me gagner… Exactement ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Nous étions là pour éviter certaines choses mais pas pour modifier le destin. Je le savais mais n'arrivais pas à m'y résoudre.

J'errais tel un fantome entre les lits des malades, esprit malheureux, essayant de trouver une idée.

Un souffle d'air, un rayon de soleil, tout cela me semblait bien dérisoire…

Je sortais de la salle, impuissante, et me stationnais dans l'immence escalier, colonne vertébrale de la batisse. Ma tête contre les barreaux de la rembarde, mes genoux contre mon torse, mes bras serres autours d'eux, je me laissais envahir par le chagrin.

Les vivants me traversaient, moi, l'invisible esprit en déroute.

Je ne sais combien de temps je restais là à me morfondre.

J'avais senti le depart vers mon monde de son père… Et je sentais que sa mère, qui s'était écroulée elle aussi, n'allait pas tarder à suivre le même chemin.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et les bruits s'etaient tus. Le silence reignait parfois entrecoupé d'un gémissement ou d'une toux rauque.

Plus de visiteurs, seul le personnel oeuvrait, infatigable, au chevet des patients les plus fatigués.

Je le sentis avant de le voir, montant les escaliers avec une fraicheur hors du commun malgrès ses 48 heures de présence au travail derrière lui.

Sa présence irrelle, m'étonnait.

J'étais un Ange, alors pourquoi n'éxisterait - il pas ?

Qui aurait jamais pensé trouver quelqu'un comme lui ici dans un hopital ?

Un vampire altruiste…. Quelle ironie du sort.

Je le suivais, intriguée et curieuse. Il rentra dans la salle où était étendu Edward, luttant contre la fièvre.

Il s'arretait à chaque lit, remontant un drap, mouillant un linge pour le repositioner sur un front brulant, serrant une main, dispensant des encouragements à un autre patient.

Il se redressa alors qu'une jeune femme en blouse blanche s'avancait vers lui et je pus lire brodé sur sa blouse : Dr C. Cullen.

Je le regardais dans les yeux alors qu'il repoussait une mèche blonde de devant ses yeux ambrés. Il semblait bon, doux, généreux, mais seul…

Une pensée, folie pure, me traversât l'esprit….

Mais je la repoussais. Je ne pouvais pas interférer dans le destin.

C'était interdit… Si la mort devait frapper là, je devais m'y soumettre et l'accepter en tant que fin de mission.

Cela me semblait si injuste …. Pourquoi l'histoire se répétait ainsi ?

Le cap de la 18ème année était donc si difficile à passer pour les mortels ? Il y avait un manque d'anges au ciel ?

Non, il allait mourir, mais j'allais influencer et non changer son destin… Au moins il resterait sur terre et continurait à vivre autant que possible. Il serait toujours là.

L'idée me semblait si folle, si ….. Logique… Et tellement plus acceptable que son départ pour mon monde….

Je me revois en train de pousser, tirer, influencer le medecin pour qu'il aille vers le corps mourant d'Edward. Chaque lit était une occasion pour lui de s'arreter, de s'occuper d'un patient, et je tirais, je poussais, vers le fond de la salle, vers le lit ou gisait l'ètre aimé, but ultime et si lointain …

Une sensation me destabilisa soudain, l'esprit de sa mère m'avait effleuré, en route vers chez moi à présent.

J'hurlais de rage… Poussant et tirant de plus belle. Etonné, le medecin regarda autours de lui. Il m'avait percue ? Je criais de plus belle… Les larmes dégoulinants sur mes joues, mes cheveux collés sur mes yeux par les traces de mon chagrin. Je devais avoir l'air d'une folle et j'en avais cure.

Pas à pas, travées par travées, lits après lits, nous progressions…

La couche tant attendue fut atteinte, pas assez vite à mon goût.

Je tournais autours, impatiente de sa décision… alors qu'il se penchait pour ausculter Edward, je cherchais à l'influencer lui parlant au creux de l'oreille :

« il est jeune, tu es seul… Pense à la compagnie que tu pourrais enfin avoir… Il pourrait passer pour ton frère, ou même ton fils… Finies les errances en solitaires…

Ses parents viennent de mourir, il est orphelin… Qui va se soucier maintenant de lui ?… Qui va s'apercevoir de la disparition du corps parmis tous les malades, tous les morts ? C'est l'unique chance avant longtemps d'avoir la possibilité de trouver un compagnon. «

Il se redressa brusquement et à son regard, je su que j'avais réussi.

Le vampire rabattit le drap sur la figure d'Edward, le faisant passer pour mort et demandât un brancard pour descendre le corps. La respiration tenue, soulevait à peine le drap, dernier signe de vie.

Après tout allat rapidement… A un détour de couloir, il subtilisa le corps après avoir prédendu ètre fatigué et vouloir se reposer quelques heures chez lui… Le corps sur l'épaule, il regagnât son appartement non loin, ne croisant personne, l'aube étant encore loin.

Il déposat le corps presque sans vie sur son lit, se redressa, respirat un grand coup, puis lui murmura à l'oreille un « pardonne-moi » et mordit à plusieurs reprise Edward.

Des hurlements commencèrent à fuser alors qu'il s'écroulait contre le mur assis par terre à coté de moi, la tête entre ses mains….

J'errais, pendant les trois jours que durait la torture, sa transformation, dans la pièce comme une âme en peine. Passant mes mains invisibles sur son visage, ses cheveux, tournant autours du lit, ressassant en boucle la décision irrevocable prise quelques heures au paravent.

Au bout de ce temps, Carliste se leva pris le poul au creux du poignet et murmura :

« C'est la fin … «

Je le copiais et mettais ma main sur le torse pour sentir le cœur d'Edward battre ses dernieres pulsations … S'arreter, repartir et enfin définitivement arreter de se contracter…

Edward était mort…

Avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux sur sa nouvelle vie, je devais partir, me sauver.

Dorénavant il n'avait plus besoin de moi, j'étais devenue inutile.

Je me penchais et touchais de mes lèvres les siennes devenues glacées à présent.

Je savourais ce contact doux mais bref et m'évanouissais dans l'air du matin.

Je retournais sans hate dans ma strate nuageuse, dans l'attente de réprimandes magistrales ...

Rien….

Les heures s'écoulaient et toujours rien.

J'avais influence le destin, j'avais boulversé les règles ...

Je ne méritais même plus d'ètre un Ange gardien, ni même un Ange ...

Toujours rien...

Les minutes, les heures, les jours s'écoulèrent, trop calmes...

Mais pas si calmes que ca ...

Jétais restée connectée à Edward ...

Ses émotions, même les plus ténues me parvenaient emplifiées, démultipliées, me submergeant, me noyant, dans ses sensations ressenties.

La tristesse, la surprise, le plaisir, la mélancolie, la curiositée, m'envahissaient en permanence, sans répit.

Voilà ma punition ...

Pour lui avoir fait subir mon choix, ma décision, j'allais vivre comme lui, branchée en permanence sur ses sentiments, subissant ses sautes d'humeur,

Sans pouvoir l'aider à supporter son fardeau.

Les jours, les mois, les saisons, les années défillaient et je restais là, en tant que spectatrice enchainée à son fauteuil, obligée de subir le spectacle en totalité.

Je les regardais évoluer, changer, rivaliser d'ingéniosité pour se fondre dans la societée qu'ils cotoyaient.

De deux, la famille du vampire était passée à 7 membres.

Le médecin c'était tout d'abord crée une compagne puis avait transformé une jeune belle femme blonde. J'avais senti qu'à l'origine, elle etait destinée à etre la compagne d'Edward mais ils ne s'emblaient pas trop s'entendre. Cette derniere avait trouvé un jeune homme mourrant en chassant et celui-ci une fois transformé s'etait trouvé etre le compagnon idéal à son gout.

Il y a quelques années de cela, un couple de vampires était venus se joindre à eux. Elle petite, menue, vive et lui plus calme, plus en retrait.

Edward restait seul.

La chasse se terminait.

Ses émotions, ses sentiments me parvenaient par vagues, telles des lames de fonds puissantes, me désequilibrant presque de mon lit cotonneux. Au plaisir créé par la course nocturne succéda la tristesse de la tuerie.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'habituer à devoir tuer des animaux pour survivre.

Il detestait cette existence...

Il se detestait...

Je me levais et criais de rage, shootant dans tout ce que je rencontrais sur mon passage, c'est à dire pas grand chose.

« J'en ais assez de tes états d'âmes !

Assez de ta tristesse, de ton apitoiement sur ton sort, de ta mélancolie !

Tu es sur terre, il y a tant de choses à faire, à admirer, à apprendre !

Tu es entouré, aimé, et tout cela ne te satisfait pas !

Mais que faut il faire pour te convaincre de la chance que tu as ? »

Le silence se fit, je restais surprise par ma propre voix, cela faisait si longtemps que je l'avais entendue de cette facon.

Ma colère submergeait ses émotions et pour une fois mes sentiments n'étaient pas parasités par les siens... Puis ses sentiments reprirent le dessus . Je me rassis, ma tête dans mes mains.

« Je n'en peux plus ... Quand cela va t il cesser ?... » Murmurais je.

« Tu commences à comprendre les conséquences de ton choix » gronda une voix

Je levais la tete.

« Maintenant va le lui expliquer « conclue t elle

Mon nuage s'ouvrit sous mes pieds et je chutais, comme dans un mauvais rève.

Je ne sais combien de temps cela dura, je me souviens juste qu'au bout d'un moment je sentis l'odeur de la terre puis celle de la foret, son odeur juste apres la pluie, fraiche et humide.

Puis ce fut la douleur, partout.

Et je m'évanouis.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour, voici le 2__ème__ chapitre… _

_Je vous remercie de vos reviews pour le 1__er__, j'espere que j'en aurais encore un peu plus pour ce second chap. _

_N'oubliez pas de me mettre un petit mot suite à votre lecture et passage. Ca fait un bien fou …. _

_Nb, les personnages appartiennent à S Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec…. _

_Bonne lecture. _

_Shicastee. _

Partie 2 : Cirrostratus 

Je ne sais pas ce qui me réveilla : le froid, la douleur ou les oiseaux.

La douleur je pense.

J'avais quitté la vie avec elle comme compagne et voilà qu'elle refaisait son apparition, cette vieille amie.

J'ouvrais un œil, puis l'autre et les refermais. Trop de lumière, trop vive. Je ramenais mes mains devant mes yeux et grimaçais de souffrance.

Le dos, les épaules, les fesses et surtout une de mes chevilles...

Des oiseaux chantaient au dessus de moi.

Ma main devant mes yeux, je jetais un coup d'œil vers mes pieds où ma cheville gauche commençait non seulement à gonfler mais aussi à prendre une jolie couleur violacée.

Puis, un frisson me parcourut : j'avais froid.

Lentement, je passais de la position allongée à assise pour avoir le moins de contact possible avec l'herbe humide sur laquelle j'avais atterrie.

Quelque chose me gratta le nez.

« Atchoum ! »

Je m'essuyais le nez sur le bas de ma robe machinalement, trop surprise pour avoir de bonnes manières.

Lentement mes idées se mettaient en ordre... Que ce passait il ?

J'essayais de comprendre : la douleur, mon problème de cheville, mon éternuement...

Tout portait à croire que j'étais en vie...

J'inspirais alors à pleins poumons et expirais profondément. L'air vif me brûlât la gorge et une fois exhalé, il se transformât en fumée. Je sentais l'humidité de la terre, cette odeur d'herbe froissée sur laquelle je reposais, de bois et de printemps proche...

Mes yeux s'habituaient lentement à la luminosité ambiante.

Une clairière, voilà où j'avais atterri... Ronde, parfaite, mignonne.

L'endroit m'était familier...

Je l'aurais reconnue entre milles. C'était « sa » clairière, celle ou il venait passer du temps quand il voulait être seul, réfléchir, son endroit à lui.

Depuis le temps que je la voyais d'en haut. Elle était encore plus jolie vue d'ici.

Il fallait que je bouge. J'avais de plus en plus froid, la chair de poule sur les bras et je commençais à avoir les fesses insensibles.

Je ramenais ma jambe intacte sous moi et aperçu mes ailes d'Anges...

« C'est à n'y rien comprendre ... » Murmurais-je en secouant la tête...

« Que suis-je ? » Criais-je aux arbres autours de moi.

Un nouveau frisson me submergeât.

Je devais me mettre debout. Lentement, avec mille précautions je prenais appuis sur ma jambe la moins endolorie et me levais.

Je posais l'autre pied à terre et tentais de passer mon poids dessus. La douleur monta de la cheville comme un éclair et ma vue se brouilla, pleines d'étoiles noires. Je chutais de nouveau mais à genoux cette fois ci, luttant contre l'évanouissement et égratignant une de mes paumes de main au passage sur un caillou.

« Saperlipopette »

Des sentiments qui ne m'appartenaient pas me submergèrent en force.

Colère, jalousie, étonnement puis curiosité. Tout cela en une fraction de secondes. Et d'une force jamais ressentie. Ils me coupèrent le souffle un instant puis je pus recommencer à respirer.

Surprise, je m'assis et fit un tour d'horizon : des arbres, du vert, des arbres... encore.

Non, pas que du vert.

Une silhouette se détachait de la verdure environnante. Vêtue d'un jeans, d'un blouson marron, elle me faisait face de l'autre coté de la trouée.

Stupéfaite, je m'immobilisais.

Il n'avait pas changé : le même corps finement dessiné, ses cheveux, ébouriffés dont la couleur hésitait entre le cuivre et le châtain, ce visage qui aurait fait envie à un ange.

Qui déchirait mon cœur d'être ailé.

Des détails ensuite me rappelèrent que 1oo ans c'étaient écoulés depuis notre dernière rencontre : la démarche était plus féline, les traits plus graves, et les yeux de couleur ambre du à son régime alimentaire : les animaux.

Je sentais sa méfiance alors qu'il approchait de moi.

Arrive à quelques mètres, il stoppa.

« Qu'es tu ? » demandât-il

« Je ne sais plus »

« Qui es tu ? »

« Isabella » murmurais-je.

Il me regardât, la tête inclinée.

« J'ai mal, lui dis je, et j'ai froid. J'ai besoin d'aide »

« Et tu n'as pas peur ? »

« De toi ? Non. Que pourrais-tu me faire ? » Dis-je en me massant la cheville.

« Rien, tu as raison, t'es guère appétissante. »

Je ricanais de sa remarque.

Il restait à quelques mètres, immobile, ayant comme peur de moi.

« Je ne suis pas une menace pour toi, ca doit se voir »

« Qu'es tu ? » demanda t'il pour la deuxième fois.

« Je ne sais pas ... Il semblerait que mon statut ait changé brusquement il y a quelques heures » murmurais-je, pensive.

Une autre vague de frissons me secouât. Je renouvelais mon essai pour me mettre debout. « Surtout ne pas s'appuyer sur la cheville douloureuse » me répétais-je en boucle.

Je me remis debout tant bien que mal, et d'une façon loin d'être gracieuse. Une fois mon équilibre assure, je sautillais quelques mètres et arrivais a l'orée de la clairière.

Je sentais son regard dans mon dos. Il ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle.

Les sous bois n'étaient qu'un enchevêtrement de branches basses, de troncs couchés et de grosses pierres recouvertes de mousse.

Je soupirais. Même avec deux jambes intactes, c'était presque impossible de s'aventurer là dedans. Alors avec une cheville folle et des douleurs partout...

Mes bras autours de mon corps pour tenter de me réchauffer, je me retournais et lui faisais face, en appuis sur une jambe.

Il avançât lentement, réduisant l'espace entre nous deux.

J'exhalais, créant un nuage devant mon visage, mon nez me chatouilla un instant et j'éternuais.

Sa méfiance s'atténuât en partie ... Avec cet éternuement.

« Tu as raison, sourit il, je n'ais pas grand chose à craindre de toi, si ce n'est d'attraper ton rhume »

« Malin » lui dis-je.

Il continuât à réduire la distance, et plus il s'approchait, plus je sentais sa confiance grandir.

Faut dire que je devais avoir l'air pitoyable : j'étais trempée presque des pieds à la tête ma robe me collait à la peau, telle une gangue glacée j'avais les cheveux mouillés, parsemés de feuilles mortes. Mes dents claquaient toutes seules maintenant... Mes muscles étaient endoloris, je n'aurais ni pu fuir et encore moins lui sauter dessus.

Pitoyable et frigorifiée.

Voilà de quoi avait l'air l'Ange tombé du ciel.

« Tiens, prends donc mon blouson, déjà. » Et d'un geste fluide, il se dévêtit et me le tendit.

« Merci »

La veste était froide, mais une fois enfilée, je ne grelottais plus. Mes bras autours de moi, ma température remontait.

Profitant de mon inattention, il s'approcha encore et me souleva dans ses bras glacés.

« Hey ! » criais-je, surprise.

« Tu veux que je te repose pour que tu marches ? » Demandât-il

« Je ne peux pas ... » et ma voix se tu sous la logique de sa question.

« Bon, alors on est d'accord. Je t'amène à la maison »

Il partit dans la forêt, léger comme une ombre, nullement embarrassé par son fardeau, aussi vif et rapide que d'habitude. Je fermais les yeux, tant l'air froid me les brûlait et me tirait des larmes. Je me recroquevillais contre sa poitrine pour me protéger, serrant les dents lorsque des secousses irradiaient le long de ma cheville.

J'essayais de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ce qui c'était passé depuis ce matin : j'étais en vie, la douleur, les plaies et les bosses pouvant me le confirmer mais je restais « ange » puisque j'avais toujours mes ailes tatouées sur ma cheville.

Jusqu'à quand serais-je sur terre ? La réponse vint logiquement : il fallait que je m'explique avec Edward et je devrais remonter assez rapidement.

Ca semblait si simple vu comme ca…

Son allure ralenti, je devinais que nous arrivions à destination.

Le temps que je lève la tête, une douce chaleur m'enveloppât. Je découvrais un hall immense aux teintes claires, et aux grandes baies vitrées.

En silence, tous les membres de la famille étaient alignés et nous attendaient.

Il y avait le médecin, blond ; sa compagne au visage en forme de cœur ; à coté se tenait un deuxième couple composé d'une armoire à glace et d'une jeune femme à la beauté à couper le souffle. Un peu plus loin se tenait le troisième et dernier couple : un jeune homme légèrement en retrait et une jeune femme, les cheveux sombres, mi longs et coiffés en pétard.

Ils étaient tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. De mon nuage, je l'avais remarqué mais de plus prêt, cela sautait aux yeux. Leurs habits étaient simples mais de qualité, assez neutres pour se fondre dans la masse humaine.

J'avais chaud, trop chaud, et je sentais qu'Edward s'était raidi, attendant l'assaut des questions de sa famille.

Et cela éclatât :

« T'es fou ! T'es malade ! Tu nous mets en danger ! Je n'y crois pas ! » S'écriât la belle blonde puis elle tournât les talons et partit rapidement.

Son compagnon fit un clin d'œil à Edward et courut après la jeune femme.

« Qui est-elle ? Pourquoi l'as-tu ramenée ici ? » Demandat le médecin.

La petite brune et son compagnon surenchérirent mais je ne compris pas grands chose dans ce brouhaha de voix. Quelques mots comme « trouvé » et « invisible » me parvinrent mais c'était surtout le mot « danger » qui revenait en leitmotiv incessant.

Seule la compagne du médecin ne disait rien, m'observant en retrait de cette agitation.

Une vague de sueurs froides me submergeât accompagnée de frissons. Je resserrais le blouson autours de moi et essayais de me dégager des bras d'Edward. Celui ci semblait attendre que tout cela se calme pour s'expliquer; ne relâchant pas pour autant son emprise autours de mon corps.

Je me sentais de moins en moins bien. Aux frissons succédèrent des bouffées de chaleur.

Ses sentiments m'assaillaient, me labourant le crâne sur le point d'exploser. J'avais besoin de respirer un peu d'air frais, j'avais besoin de silence, je me sentais si fatiguée soudain.

« Pose-moi à terre, s'il te plait Edward »

Son regard se posa sur moi, comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois. Il s'exécutât doucement puis une fois assuré de mon équilibre, il s'éloignât lentement comme s'il venait de découvrir un serpent à sonnette à ma place.

Je détestais immédiatement ce regard, et je me maudis de ma gaffe : il ne s'était pas présenté, je n'étais donc pas sensée connaître son nom.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous embarrasser. » murmurais-je à l'intention de la famille.

Je levais les yeux et croisait le regard d'Edward.

« Je suis inoffensive, croie moi ... »

Des papillons noirs dansaient devant mes yeux. La tête me tournait. Je me sentais si mal... Je cherchais mon souffle et ce fut le trou noir.

~~ooOOoo~~

Un linge humide et frais sur mon front me fit revenir à moi. J'avais si chaud et cela me faisait du bien. Dans la pénombre de la chambre, au travers de mes yeux à peine ouverts, je devinais une silhouette féminine qui rafraichit de nouveau le linge pour le passer sur mon cou.

« Maman, je me sens si mal » murmurais-je

Elle redressa ma tête doucement et m'amena un verre au bord des lèvres.

« Bois, ca va aller mieux » dit la douce ombre.

Le liquide frais rafraichit ma gorge et humidifia ma bouche. Le goût était bizarre.

Je sombrais de nouveau dans la torpeur, peuplée de rêves et de cauchemars.

J'étais de retour en Angleterre, dans notre cottage, même notre chien était là.

La maison avec son jardin et ses légumes, nos prés et leurs moutons à tête noire.

Puis ce fut la vente de la ferme, et du chien avec le troupeau. Je me revis dans le bateau inconfortable durant la traversée, serrés, la promiscuité, les rares moments d'intimité et New York.

Puis ce fut les nuages et les Anges.

J'émergeais doucement alors qu'une main fraiche se posait sur mon front. J'ouvrais lentement les yeux. La chambre n'était pas éclairée et je devinais la présence féminine auprès de moi.

« Maman, j'ai fais un rêve ... J'étais devenue un ange et je surveillais un petit garçon... Je suis si fatiguée ... »

« Bois un peu et reposes toi » me dit la présence...

L'eau fraiche me désaltéra et je me rendormais.

Je me réveillais doucement. Le lit avait dû être changé récemment car il sentait le frais. Mes vêtements mouillés avaient disparus remplacés par un fin pyjama au petit haut à bretelles. Je m'étirais, et une douleur vive au niveau de ma cheville blessée me réveilla complètement. Mes doigts ne purent atteindre le bas de ma jambe pour la masser, cette dernière étant emprisonnée dans un bandage épais et rigide.

« Ne bouge pas, tu dois être faible encore. »

La chambre était encore dans la pénombre et la voix venait du coté le plus sombre, d'un fauteuil me semblait il. La personne se leva et s'assit sur le bord du lit près de moi. Je reconnus la compagne du médecin lorsqu'elle traversa un rai de lumière.

Sa main fraiche toucha mon front et elle sourit.

« J'ai l'impression que tu es moins chaude... Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda elle.

« Fatiguée mais je n'ais plus mal à la tête, merci. »

« Bien, ca me rassure... Je ne me suis pas présentée, je suis Esmée, la compagne de Carlisle, et la maman d'Edward... » Puis elle se tut sur ces mots et me regarda de ses yeux ambres. Elle soupira et continua doucement :

« Tu sembles savoir certaines choses sur nous. Je ne sais pas d'où tu sais tout ca. Ca me fait peur, qu'une inconnue arrive, et bouleverse par quelques mots notre existence. Nous ne semblons pas t'inspirer de crainte. Notre méfiance est la clef de notre survie ...Tu comprends facilement que nous devions nous protéger ... »

Je pouvais enfin mettre un nom sur ce visage en forme de cœur... Esmée... Elle qui semblait si douce, me faisait penser à cet instant à un animal acculé prêt à perdre la vie pour sauver ses petits. Je m'en voulais d'être à l'origine de tant d'angoisse. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais restée malade et je culpabilisais d'avoir chamboulé leur vie, bouleversé leur existence au point peut être de les mettre en danger... Le sujet de ma présence parmi eux me semblais bien puéril et léger soudain...

Une fois encore j'avais tout fait de travers...

Les larmes aux yeux, je resserrais ma jambe valide contre moi et baissait la tête contre mon genoux. J'inspirais profondément et déclarais :

« Je suis née en Angleterre au printemps 1784. Mes parents et moi avons émigrés aux Etats Unis car notre ferme ne nous nourrissait plus. Nous sommes arrivés à New York avec les premiers migrants en novembre 18OO. J'ai pris froid en cherchant du travail, je suis morte un matin de décembre, à 17 ans... Et je suis devenue un Ange ... »

J'ai relevé les yeux pour m'apercevoir que tous les membres de la famille étaient là à m'écouter. Ils étaient debout près de la porte de la chambre, immobiles, en silence, tels des statues.

Je continuais mon histoire.

« De là haut, j'ai eu le temps de voir ce qui se passait ici : les guerres, les révolutions et les vivants... Puis un jour je suis allé observer une maternité. J'ai admire les nourrissons et je les trouvais inintéressant, sauf un qui a retenu mon attention : toi, Edward.

J'ai su ton nom ainsi, grâce à ton bracelet de naissance. »

Je le regardais sans baisser les yeux... Je ne pouvais tout raconter, comme ca. Tout déballer c'était le perdre. J'en étais sure. Je devais rester dans le vague, pas mentir, juste ne pas tout dire... Il me fallait un peu de temps pour m'expliquer, et avant, l'apprivoiser. Le temps, c'était ça le « hic », je ne savais pas de combien je disposais...

« J'aurais pu suivre quelqu'un de connu, un héro de la nation, un homme politique, m'attacher à une starlette... Mais c'est cet enfant qui m'a plu. Et tous les jours, du haut de mon observatoire, je te regardais grandir, murir. Je t'ais vu tomber malade et ce médecin t'offrir une autre solution que de mourir. J'ai continué à rester présente. Vous avez déménagé, préservé votre anonymat, vous vous êtes intégrés, d'autres sont venus et vous êtes devenus une famille. »

« Putain ! » hurla la blonde, « c'est pire que d'être une mouche sous un microscope ! » elle rugit et sortit de la chambre si rapidement qu'elle en devint invisible.

Son compagnon, l'armoire à glace, haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance, les paumes des mains vers le haut, murmura un « désolé » et sortit de la pièce tout aussi vite.

J'entendis un « Rosalie, attends ! » Et un claquement de porte que j'attribuais à celle de l'entrée.

« Et ce matin, tôt, je suis tombée sur terre » concluais-je.

« Tombée ? » Répétât le jeune homme blond, « tu es sure ? »

« Jasper, voyons ... Reste gentil... » Murmura sa compagne, accompagnant son commentaire d'un coup de coude dans les flancs du dénommé Jasper.

« Alice, quand même, c'est du délire son histoire ... N'importe qui arrive et raconte ca ... Comment veux-tu la croire ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à la voir, et son odeur ... Tu as remarqué ? »

« Maintenant que tu le dis ... »

« Mon odeur ? Qu'a-t-elle de si particulier ? »

« Tu es neutre... » Répondit Carlisle « tu étais blessée lors de ton arrivée à la paume de la main, ton sang lui aussi n'a pas d'odeur, je trouve ca étonnant ! »

« Pratique ! » murmurais-je.

« Oui, très pratique dans une maison remplie de vampires » ironisât Edward. « Et tu es là pour combien de temps ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Faut que je découvre pourquoi je suis là, si ce n'est pas un accident. »

« Alors c'est tout vu, tu reste avec nous ! » Sautilla la jeune vampire aux cheveux en pétard. Elle se retourna vers les autres membres de sa famille « Zen, tout vas bien ce passer ... »

« Ou sont mes vêtements ? »

« Je m'en suis occupée ... Nous devons avoir une taille identique, je vais te prêter des affaires en attendant d'en acheter... »

« J'espère que ce ne sera pas utile, et que je serais partie bien avant. »

Esmée se leva, je glissais sur le bord du lit et posais les pieds à terre. La lumière inonda la pièce, les volets venaient d'être tirés. Je découvrais l'endroit où j'avais passé les dernières heures. La pièce avait été aménagée à la hâte, des cartons s'entassaient dans un coin, à coté étaient alignés contre le mur des tableaux encore dans leurs house de protection. A l'autre extrémité de la pièce, de gros livres grimpaient le long de la tapisserie.

La chambre se vida de ses occupants aussi vite qu'elle s'était remplie. Ne restait qu'Esmée et le médecin. Il s'agenouilla devant moi et manipula ma cheville blessée.

« Je t'ais posé une attelle rigide pour que tu la bouges le moins possible, tu pourras l'enlever pour ta toilette seulement. Je te montre comment elle se retire et elle se met »

Ses doigts agiles et glacés manipulèrent les scratchs et le morceau de plastique, laissant entrapercevoir de la peau violacée…

« Tu t'es fait une belle entorse en plus de ton coup de froid… Il faudra que tu gardes l'attelle une dizaine de jours au moins. Pour le moment, tu utiliseras des béquilles pour tes déplacements, tu vas y arriver ? »

« ca ne me semble pas trop difficile, je devrais m'en sortir…. Merci »

« Voila de quoi te changer, avec un peu de choix… » Alice déposât deux piles de vêtements sur le bord du lit. « Je vais te montrer la salle de bain qui est à coté. »

A moitié sautillant et marchant, je suivais Alice dans la pièce à coté. Rapidement elle me la présenta et m'expliqua les subtilités des robinets. C'était bien beau d'avoir entendu parler de tout ca mais quand on y est confronté, c'est différent…

Je savourais l'eau chaude sur mon corps, le gel douche et le champoing moussant. Une fois propre, la serviette chaude posée sur le radiateur m'arracha un cri de plaisir.

Tout ce confort… C'était fantastique… Après quelques hésitations, j'arrivais à manipuler le sèche-cheveux comme elle me l'avait montré. Des sous vêtements…. Et une grimace m'échappa quand je vis la tenue choisie …. Une robe. Trop courte, trop voyante, trop sexy, trop … tout !

Il me semblait avoir aperçu un jeans et un pull de la même couleur dans la pile de vêtements… Clopin, clopan, je retournais dans la chambre.

Une des béquilles heurta la pile de gros livres au détour de l'entrée de la chambre. La tour vacilla, mais ne s'effondra pas, sauf le dernier et plus haut des livres qui glissa de la pile et s'ouvrit à mes pieds… Rempli de photos noir et blanc…

Le bruit allait alerter, je me jetais sur le lit et trouvais rapidement le jeans et le pull convoités.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, des coups résonnaient à la porte :

« Ca va ? »

« Oui, oui …. Deux secondes … » criais-je, essoufflée. « Voila, je suis prête ! »

La porte s'ouvrit laissant passer Edward.

Ses sentiments m'envahirent avec force du fait de sa proximité.

Curiosité et impatience.

Il remarquât la chute de l'album photo et d'un mouvement fluide et rapide, il le referma et le remit en place.

« Vient, Esmée a fait chauffer de l'eau, elle prépare du thé » et il me tourna le dos pour que je le suive dans la cuisine.

Ma marche était malaisée, les béquilles ne m'inspiraient pas.

Je sentais grandir son exaspération.

Il soupira.

« Je sais, je traîne, mais la maison est si belle, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer… » Souriais je.

Il sourit de ma remarque, conscient de l'ironie de la phrase.

Un bout de couloir et la cuisine s'offrit à moi.

Esmée était penchée au dessus d'une boite multicolore et les yeux fermés, elle savourait l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Alice et Edward étaient déjà perchés sur des tabourets le long de l'îlot central, près d'elle. Je me hissais de l'autre coté, en face d'eux, place devant laquelle une élégante tasse était posée.

Esmée me regardât.

« Je suis désolée, il n'y a pas grand-chose à manger. Je n'ais que du thé que je garde pour l'odeur et une boite de gâteaux qu'une patiente à offert à Carlisle il y a deux jours. Manges, et tout à l'heure, tu iras faire des courses pour te nourrir avec Edward, Alice et Jasper. »

« Merci »

Lentement elle remplit la tasse de thé fumant et comme elle, je savourais l'odeur délicieuse qui s'en dégageait. D'un placard, elle sortit une autre boite et la posa près de moi. Des cookies de toutes sortes la garnissaient. Je mordais dans le premier et une explosion de saveur envahis ma bouche. Tant de sensations perdues me revenaient en mémoire…. Les noisettes, le chocolat et un autre presque inconnu : l'orange.

« Humm » alors que le gâteau s'émiettait en bouche.

« C'est bon ? » demandât Alice

« Je ne me souvenais pas que ca pouvais être aussi … » Je cherchais le mot adapté… « Intense » dis-je « c'est ca : intense »

Le thé chaud dans la bouche puis l'estomac me procura les mêmes sensations….. Je ne m'étais jamais rendue compte qu'il y avait des manques dans ma vie d'Ange jusqu'à présent. La nourriture me manquait, les goûts, les saveurs, les odeurs…

La vie dans les nuages me sembla soudain fade et sans reliefs, tout cela à cause d'une tasse de thé et de deux ou trois cookies maison…

Je reprenais mes esprits. Je devais faire une drôle de tête car les trois vampires me dévisageaient.

« Pardon, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées »

Je vidais ma tasse et de mon doigt mouillé, j'attrapais les dernières miettes sur la table.

Pas de gaspillage...

« J'ai fini. Nous pouvons sortir ».


	3. Chapter 3

Partie 3 : Cirrocumulus 

Dans l'entrée, je retrouvais Alice, Jasper et Edward déjà prêts. La jeune femme me tendit un manteau que j'enfilais tant bien que mal, empêtrée avec mes béquilles et ma jambe folle.

L'exaspération d'Edward remontait en flèche, doublée de son impatience.

Il commençait à m'énerver avec ses humeurs….

Devant la maison, une voiture gris argentée était garée. Alice et Jasper étaient déjà dedans, sur la banquette arrière et Edward m'attendais, la porte passager ouverte, appuyé négligemment sur la carrosserie. Il me prit mes béquilles et me laissa m'installer. Vif comme l'éclair, il s'assit à cote de moi et mit la voiture en marche. Le vrombissement du moteur m'arrachât un cri de peur.

Et la panique m'envahit.

Je voulais sortir, il fallait que je sorte de cet endroit ferme dont l'odeur bizarre me montait à la tête.

Mes doigts fouillaient la portière en quête d'un levier ou d'un bouton pour l'ouvrir mais ne faisaient que déraper sur le tissu de l'habitacle. Obnubilée par cette pensée, je ne prêtais plus attention aux vampires jusqu'à ce que deux mains froides emprisonnent les miennes dans une poigne de fer et qu'un regard ambre capture enfin mon attention.

« Calme toi, ce n'est rien ... j'avais oublie que ca t'étais inconnu... »

D'un mouvement vif Jasper sortit de la voiture et ouvrit ma portière ; l'air frais s'engouffrât dans l'habitacle presque tiède. J'inspirais à plusieurs reprises à fond, alors que ses mains relâchaient progressivement les miennes.

Je m'habituais au ronronnement du moteur et mon cœur calmait sa course effrénée dans ma poitrine. Je me penchais et refermais la porte de la voiture doucement.

Ma panique s'en allait, laissant place à « ses » sentiments. De la surprise, puis de l'amusement... je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était amusé...

« Ca va aller ? » murmurât-il.

« Oui », soufflais-je ... »

« Isabella ..., j'ai besoin de mes deux mains pour conduire... » Sourit-il.

Je baissais mes yeux pour découvrir que je ne lâchais pas sa main droite, piégée dans ma main gauche, dont mes doigts aux articulations blanchies donnaient une idée de la force que je déployais pour garder le contact.

J'ouvrais ma main et piquais un fard...

« Désolée » couinais je.

Lentement, la voiture se mit en branle. Je me tassais dans le siège, refrénant mon envie de m'enfuir, et essayant de trouver des cotés positifs à cette balade.

Je l'avais amusé.

Je l'avais fait sourire...

C'était un début...

J'explorais ses sentiments alors que les arbres défilaient rapidement le long de la route. La mélancolie, la tristesse étaient toujours présentes tels de gros nuages orageux, mais je les sentais moins épais, moins noirs. Tout comme le petit sourire qu'il affichait, le rayon de soleil allait apparaître, percer les nuages et donner un peu de gaité et d'espoir.

« On est arrive ... »

Je clignais des yeux, reprenant pied avec la réalité et regardais autours de moi. Alice et Jasper attendaient devant la voiture dont le moteur était éteint. Ma porte était ouverte et Edward penché sur moi, me libérait de la ceinture de sécurité.

Je sortais doucement de l'habitacle tandis que Jasper et Alice s'étaient déjà munis d'un caddie.

Je reculais tant bien que mal dans l'espace restreint entre les voitures pour rejoindre le jeune couple qui s'éloignait doucement, papotant alors qu'Edward fermait la voiture. .

« Attention ! »

Une poigne ferme et glacée me ramenât en sécurité dans la travée et je me retrouvais le nez dans le torse d'Edward. Son odeur douce et sucrée m'enveloppât soudainement. Le souffle chaud d'un moteur en marche m'effleurât les fesses et au bruit, désormais familier, je sus que la voiture était passée très prêt.

Il s'écartât et me regardât, ses bras toujours autours de moi.

« Tu n'as pas vu ni entendu la voiture ? »

« Non ….. »

Il soufflât, un demi-sourire sur son visage…. Et je l'entendis marmonner :

« On se demande comment tu as fais pour survivre jusqu'à l'âge de 17 ans…. ca tient du miracle …. »

« Bêta, les calèches faisaient plus de bruit. »

Alice et Jasper étaient revenus sur leurs pas, alertés par le cri d'Edward.

« Edward tout vas bien ? ... je suis désolée, je n'ai rien vu venir... »

Jasper la pris dans ses bras. Je me retournais vers eux.

« Tout vas bien, » la rassurais je... « C'est juste à moi de faire un peu plus attention. »

« Je la sauve et je me fais traiter de « bêta » dit une voix derrière moi.

Jasper sourit tout en relevant sa figure des cheveux de sa compagne.

« Ne l'aurais tu pas mérité ? »

« Et même si c'était le cas, je ne l'avouerais jamais ! Mais ca vaut une vengeance ! »

A ces mots, mes pieds décolèrent du sol alors que je sentais ses mains sur ma taille. Un cri m'échappât et je me retrouvais tel un ballot sur l'épaule d'Edward. Le souffle coupé, j'hésitais entre rire et crier. Adroitement il rattrapât les béquilles avant qu'elles aillent frapper le sol et se dirigeât à peine gêné par son fardeau vers le caddie ou je fus déposé. Il tendit les béquilles à une Alice hilare et prit la commande de l'engin.

Je piaillais de surprise alors que le chariot commençait à bouger en direction du magasin.

C'est le sourire aux lèvres que j'arrivais dans le magasin. Les émotions d'Edward me parvenaient en vagues puissantes du fait de sa proximité et pour une fois je les savourais. De la joie, de l'amusement mais en creusant un peu, je retrouvais les nuages noirs chargés de tristesse et de mélancolie. J'avais entraperçu lors de notre joute verbale, l'enfant et l'adolescent de mes souvenirs, charmeur et taquin. Je m'étonnais du changement si rapide, brutal et doutais de sa pérennité. Il était impossible de changer son état d'esprit aussi rapidement. C'était juste un rayon de soleil au creux du nuage.. Pas grand chose pour le moment mais tant pour mon petit cœur ailé.

« Que veux-tu manger ? »

La question me sortit de ma rêverie et de mes réflexions…

Nous étions dans le magasin et les odeurs de fruits, de fromages, de légumes me firent saliver… je retenais une exclamation à la vue de tant d'abondance de nourriture.

« Je ne sais pas …. Que mangent les humains de notre âge ? »

Le visage de Jasper s'éclairât :

« Pizza ! » Et il partit dans les rayons.

« Tu ne vas pas manger que ca ! Je reviens, bougez pas tous les deux ! » Et Alice disparut.

« Les fruits et les légumes c'est bon pour santé »…

Je relevais la tête et regardais mon chauffeur de caddie à l'envers, l'air interrogatif.

« C'est ce qu'ils disent à la télé …. Bouges pas je vais t'en chercher » et il me laissât là, au coin d'un rayon, coincée dans mon chariot.

Je me retrouvais seule, enfermée dans ma prison sur roulettes sous les regards amusés des clients.

J'en profitais pour observer autours de moi.

De l'autre coté de l'allée, une fillette brune tenait les arceaux en métal du caddie, l'air sérieuse et me regardait. La mère afférée, scrutait les rayons à coté, plongée dans ses pensées. Je souris à la fillette qui rapprochât de moi avec son chariot plus haut qu'elle.

« T'es punie ? » me demandât-elle « maman me met elle aussi dans le caddie quand je cours partout. »

« Non, » lui répondis je, souriant, « c'est parce que j'ai mal à ma cheville. Mes amis m'ont mis là pour pas que je tombe ».

« Ha, » dit elle, « maintenant, c'est ma petite sœur qui y va à ma place. »

Je la regardais étonnée, n'ayant pas vu d'autre enfant, jusqu'à ce qu'un vagissement sorte de la « demie lune » posée sur le caddie. Je me redressais et découvrit un joli bébé aux joues toutes rouges enfouis sous une petite couverture de laine et emmitoufle dans un vêtement rose pale. Seuls deux menottes et le visage restaient visibles.

« Elle est presque aussi jolie que toi », dis-je à la petite fille.

Celle-ci rosit du compliment et continuât à se confier :

« Oui, mais elle ne dort pas la nuit. Maman dit qu'elle fait ses dents, que c'est pour ca qu'elle pleure tout le temps, elle a mal. »

« Peut être que je peux l'aider... » Lui dis-je.

Je me redressais tant bien que mal une nouvelle fois et je glissais ma main vers la menotte la plus proche, la plus accessible. Doucement j'entrais en contact avec la peau douce du petit être, et je fermais les yeux.

Un instant, pas longtemps, de concentration.

J'étais un Ange, du moins, une partie d'Ange, et j'espérais de tout mon cœur d'être surnaturel qu'il me restait encore quelques facultés à distribuer lors de mon passage ici bas... aider un bébé à faire ses dents ce n'était pas bien compliqué et je l'avais déjà fait au paravent.

Je sentis une boule de chaleur se former au creux de mon ventre et lentement migrer vers mon bras puis le bout de mes doigts qui tenaient la main fine du jeune enfant.

Je rouvrais les yeux et reprenais ma respiration. Je lâchais la petite main et me rasseyais, soudain fatiguée, vidée de toute énergie.

Je n'avais plus la force de me redresser pour regarder le bébé, mais au lieu de chouiner, ce dernier gazouillait maintenant.

J'adressais à la petite fille un sourire.

« Il me semble que ta petite sœur a moins mal a présent... il se peut qu'elle dorme cette nuit ... »

« Merci madame » dit elle, sérieuse, du haut de son jeune âge.

Elle reprit le chariot avec sa petite sœur et retraversa l'allée pour rejoindre sa mère qui n'avait pas bougé de place devant son rayon.

Je m'enfonçais dans mon manteau, les yeux lourds de fatigue, prête à piquer un somme, quand Alice arrivât les bras chargés de victuailles. Elle déchargeât ses bras et me regardât un instant :

« Que ce passe t'il ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas » la rassurais je, « ca va vite passer »

« Qu'as-tu fait ? » insistât-elle.

« Pas grand-chose en fait …. J'ai juste aide un bébé à faire ses dents et c'a m'a pompé pas mal d'énergie…. » Dis-je, gênée d'être obligée de me justifier. Je me renfonçais un peu plus dans mon caddie, chose rendue malaisée par les victuailles qui m'entouraient.

« C'est adorable … »

« Qu'est ce qui est adorable ? » demandât Jasper apparaissant au coin du rayon accompagné d'Edward, tout deux chargés.

« Isabella a soulagé un bébé qui faisait ses dents ».

Je me renfrognais.

« Y'a pas de quoi fouetter un chat… ce n'est pas un exploit… » Murmurais je.

« Pour nous, si... »

Je regardais Edward sentant soudainement sa tristesse m'envahir lentement telle une lame de fond, emportant toute autre émotion heureuse de l'instant passé,

« Regardes nous... nous sommes parfait », sa voix était si douce qu'elle ressemblait à un murmure. « Mais notre condition nous oblige à la discrétion. Nous ne pouvons mettre en avant nos dons sans nous découvrir. Nous ne pouvons en faire profiter quiconque. Imagine les conséquences sur notre famille, la répercutions sur notre communauté. Seul Carlisle semble avoir trouvé un équilibre, mais si précaire, avec son métier. Et encore, notre état immuable nous oblige à déménager régulièrement pour ne pas mettre la puce à l'oreille des humains »

Il soupirât un coup pour continuer ...

« Et toi, tu arrives, tu bouleverses notre vie juste par ton existence, et tu oses utiliser un don pour aider quelqu'un, ici... et juste avec ca, tu en as plus fait qu'aucun d'entre nous ici... »

Je le regardais mais je n'avais plus même la force de rougir. J'allais m'endormir dans le caddie tant la fatigue me submergeait.

Alice saisit un paquet, le déchirât et me tendit le contenu :

« Tient, mange ca ! »

Je m'en saisis et croquais dedans : le chocolat envahit ma bouche comme ce matin, mais avec moins de nuances que le cookie. Puis ce fut le sucre, qui nappât ma langue et enfin le croquant des céréales. Ce n'était que du sucre, du lent, du rapide, sous différente formes, et surtout de l'énergie brute, pure ... Pas de subtilité, rien que de l'efficacité.

Rapidement je ressenti un mieux… mes idées devenaient plus claires et j'avais moins sommeil. Je me redressais tant bien que mal dans ma prison de fer.

« Merci Alice, ca va déjà mieux. C'était quoi ? »

Elle me sourit….

« Une barre hyper énergétique…. Je sens que tu vas en avoir besoin, Mon Ange, vais aller t'en prendre d'autres…. »

Et elle re disparut….

Edward repris les commandes du chariot et nous dirigeât vers les caisses où Alice nous rejoint chargée de nouveau.

Tout le monde commençât à mettre les achats du chariot vers le tapis roulant. La caissière souriait, amusée de ma position : mes fesses au fond du chariot, et ma patte blessée en l'air. Je lui souriais et prenais un air désespéré.

« He oui, lui dis je, c'est leur journée de sortie de la semaine, à leur âge, y'a de l'énergie à revendre … que voulez vous … » et je poussais un gros soupir avant

qu'un sachet mou de sucreries atterrisse sur ma joue au milieu des éclats de rire.

« Hey !, vos parents ne vous ont pas appris à ne pas jouer avec la nourriture ? » et j'éclatais de rire moi aussi…

Le retour à la maison se fit calmement. Je me délectais des émotions qui m'assaillaient. Il conduisait en souriant. Son sourire me réchauffait le cœur, tout comme le corps... et je me roulais dans cette chaleur qui m'envahissait, la savourait, la goûtais et tout comme les gâteaux de ce matin, je fermais les yeux pour mieux explorer et m'approprier les sensations que je percevais. La chaleur et le roulis de la voiture me plongèrent dans une douce torpeur dont le bruit de l'ouverture des portières me tira. L'air froid finit totalement de me réveiller quand Edward ouvrit mon coté et m'aidât à descendre de la voiture alors qu'Alice et Jasper déchargeaient les achats.

Le temps que je descende de la voiture, ils avaient déjà disparus dans la grande maison. Je regardais cette dernière pour la première fois. Immense, moderne, blanche, trouée de nombreuse baies vitrées.

Elle était reliée par un large chemin qui menait à la route principale en quelques minutes en voiture. Elle bordait un pré lui même entouré par la forêt de toutes part. Sauf sur un côté, celui opposé à la maison.

Je devinais au bruit une rivière en contre bas.

J'inspirais lentement et expirais créant un halot de brouillard. Je sentais le froid de cette fin d'hiver, je sentais la forêt, la mousse, l'humidité de la rivière toute proche. Je savourais d'être à l'extérieur, de ne plus être enfermée dans la voiture.

« Vient, il faut rentrer... tu va rattraper froid »

Edward me sortit de mes pensées.

« Attends, on peut faire le tour de la maison ? »

Sans un mot, il me suivit. Sur le devant de la maison, je découvrais une terrasse donnant sur une large pelouse. Les vestiges d'un salon de jardin me donnèrent l'occasion de me poser. Edward s'assit sur une autre chaise non rentrée pour l'hiver, en silence, comme depuis un moment.

De mon manteau, je sortis une barre de céréales, et une fois l'emballage défait, je croquais dedans.

« Comment est ce là-haut ? »

Je le regardais, surprise de son audace, que ce soit lui qui brise le silence ... Je le sentais méfiant, encore distant malgré la décontraction affichée lors des courses.

L'air sentait le printemps malgré le froid ; la nature prête à exploser.

Je me penchais, la main en avant, proche de l'herbe, et me concentrais, mâchouillant la barre chocolatée.

Je cherchais en même temps les mots pour lui répondre et lui décrire ma vie au plus juste.

Les yeux fermés, je voyais la vie autours de moi, je la sentais prête à éclore, pleine de promesses. Je l'imaginais grandir, se développer, pour jaillir dans ce milieu d'après midi.

Comme au paravent, une boule de chaleur naquit au creux de mon ventre et doucement migrât vers ma main baissée.

Edward laissât échapper une légère exclamation alors qu'une douce odeur florale me parvint.

J'ouvrais les yeux.

Ma main n'avait pas bougé. Elle disparaissait, entourée, prise dans une brassée de jonquilles, d'iris mauves et de tulipes aux couleurs éclatantes.

Je me redressais, finissais la barre pour en chercher une autre dans ma poche et l'entamer. Grace à l'intuition d'Alice je savais que ma fatigue, due à l'effort, ne serait que passagère.

« C'est un endroit calme, lui répondis je enfin, sans musique céleste ou trompettes.

En général, la seule chose que l'on entend c'est le bruit du vent.

Même quand je vous regardais ou te regardais, il n'y avait que la brise...

Je peux vous voir, ne pas vous entendre ... Du cinéma muet en quelque sorte ... Avant de venir, chose amusante, je ne connaissais que ton prénom, aucun de ceux de ta famille. Ce n'est plus le cas maintenant...

...Là haut... »

J'inspirais un coup.

« ...la haut, j'ai un coin de nuage, un endroit à moi. Où je peux rester des heures, des jours sans voir personne. J'aime ce silence, mais je t'envie aussi l'animation de ton entourage.

Les anges résident à un endroit différent du paradis, une strate inférieure à celui là... les défunts ne font que passer, et lors de leur traversée, nous profitons de leur connaissances, du savoir d'en bas. C'est comme ca que je connais Elvis, les satellites, les vaccins, les oscars et les Nobels, ... Et ainsi nous arrivons à nous fondre dans la foule quand nous avons la chance d'avoir une mission sur terre... »

Le silence ce fit.

Je levais les yeux et le regardais.

Il sourit lentement et dit :

« Sauf quand tu paniques dans la voiture ... »

Je ne pu que lui répondre en souriant aussi :

« Bêta ... »

Je frissonnais. La fin de l'après midi était proche et le jour déclinait, agrandissant les ombres de la forêt, augmentant l'humidité.

« Rentrons ... » proposât-il

« Peux-tu cueillir les fleurs ? Je les ais fait pousser pour Esmée »

~~ooOOoo~~

Les iris, les tulipes et les jonquilles trônaient sur un buffet dans un vase aussi moderne que le mobilier autour, embaumant l'air d'une odeur de printemps. Esmée avait été touchée par ce modeste présent, mais je la sentais toujours méfiante vis-à-vis de moi, ainsi que son compagnon, le médecin. Je le comprenais facilement et à leur place, je ne sais même pas si je me serais « hébergée »…

Dans le salon, le calme était remplace par l'effervescence et le silence feutré par des cris et des exclamations.

« Pousse-toi de là ! »

« Hey il m'a lance une peau de banane ! »

« J'ai gagné ! »

Alice fit une danse de la victoire, chantant, les bras au ciel, remuant ses fesses devant un Emmett effondré, Rosalie furieuse et Jasper hilare ...

Assise un peu plus loin, je mangeais ma deuxième pizza. Je manquais de m'étouffer avec ma bouchée, souriant de la joie d'Alice.

Ma deuxième pizza, car la première avait atterrit dans la poubelle. Elle avait brûlé dans le four. Personne ne savait le faire marcher et le premier essai n'avait pas été une réussite.

L'air était tellement piquant dans la cuisine qu'il avait fallu l'aérer pendant un long moment. Esmée, après avoir enlevé l'amas calciné du four, avait pris les choses en main, ainsi que le mode d'emploi, et peu de temps après, j'avais pu déguster ma première pizza.

Une heure au paravent, Emmett avait décidé de « montrer sa suprématie » à la wii, pour reprendre ses mots. Cela avait commencé par des chamailleries, pour savoir qui prendrait les trois manettes restantes. Durant un instant tous les cinq c'étaient figés, puis m'avaient regardé, mais d'un signe de la main, j'avais refusé l'invitation muette à prendre part a cette mêlée.

Même Edward, d'habitude toujours réservé, participait avec entrain à la « dispute ».

Après quelques minutes de flottement, Alice, Jasper et Rosalie eurent leur manette, mais les discutions reprirent de plus belle pour choisir le jeu.

Alice voulait un jeu qui bouge, Rosalie un jeu de voitures, Emmett une course et Jasper voulait Mario...

... Pas simple ...

Edward proposât « Mario kart », qui semblait remplir toutes ses conditions. Et les cris recommencèrent de plus belle... une fois le jeu débuté.

Emmett empêchait Rosalie d'avancer, cette dernière lui rendait coup pour coup, Jasper essayait de suivre, et Alice avait profité de tout ca pour tirer son épingle du jeu et de gagner par l'occasion.

Je regardais les cinq éternels « ados » avec une pointe d'envie.

Fille unique, j'avais souvent réclamé à mes parents un petit frère ou une petite sœur, voir même plusieurs ! Tout cela me manquait et j'avais quitté cette terre sans que ce vide soit comblé. Je les avais laissés seuls au monde sur terre et une fois là-haut, pas question de savoir ce qu'ils étaient devenus ; nous devions nous détacher de notre vie d'avant à tout prix.

Ici, j'avais sous les yeux, la vie de famille idéale, celle dont j'aurais rêvée si l'occasion m'avait été donnée.

Tous différents mais tous complémentaires. C'est ce qui faisait leur force, leur unité, mais aussi leur faiblesse.

Par leur originalité, ils attiraient l'attention de leur communauté, par leur alimentation, ils se détachaient du lot, par leur nombre, ils étaient susceptible de devenir une menace envers d'autres clans de taille équivalente.

Une existence sur le fil du rasoir...

Leur précarité m'éclatait en pleine figure.

L'appétit coupé, je repoussais la moitié de pizza restante.

Je nettoyais les traces de mon repas et me retirais dans la chambre qui m'avait été attribuée.

Edward avait disparut peu de temps avant la fin de mon repas, alors que j'étais plongée dans mes pensées.

Les parties de wii s'enchaînaient dans le salon, sous les cris et les exclamations qui me parvenaient atténuées.

Je posais mes béquilles contre le lit et ramenait dessus quelques uns des albums photos empilées à l'entrée de la pièce.

J'ouvrais le premier.

Des photos en noir et blanc.

Carlisle et Edward en dessous d'une banderole de nouvelle année : 1920, une fête d'hôpital vu l'environnement de blouses blanches.

Je tournais quelques pages, ne m'arrêtant que peu de fois car c'était surtout des souvenirs de travail du médecin. Quelques coupures de journaux sur une création de service ou un événement particulier.

Sur la dernière page, une photo reteint mon attention : un groupe de personnes habillées à la mode des années 30. Petits chapeaux, robes au dessus du genou pour les femmes, chapeau mou et veste croisée pour les hommes. Les années folles, la prohibition, et au milieu de cet entre deux guerres, Carlisle, Esmee, Rosalie et Edward. Et un mot accompagnant la date : 1932, Dénali.

Je me souvenais de cette période. Ils avaient passe quelques années là bas, dans cette région d'Alaska où ils connaissaient un petit groupe de vampires, végétariens tout comme eux.

J'ouvrais un autre album. Des photos couleurs. Plus récentes puisque Emmett, Alice et Jasper y étaient.

Une maison dans une autre forêt revenait fréquemment, rénovée par la famille à priori. J'assistais via les clichés aux travaux et aux changements de la bâtisse.

Les années passaient. Le rosier grimpant, qu'Esmee avait planté, avait grandit pour envahir une partie de la façade.

Il y eu une remise de diplômes. Je déchiffrais la banderole un peu floue : 1983.

Et Edward toujours en retrait, distant, observant plus qu'agissant.

Puis il eut un dernier cliché. Sur une des dernières pages de cet album ...

Si je devais en garder une photo ce serait celle là...

Une pour commencer à le comprendre,

Une pour envisager de le définir,

Une pour commencer à l'entr'apercevoir ...

Je retirais la photo du plastique de l'album, refermais ce dernier, m'allongeais confortablement pour mieux en profiter.

C'était un contre jour.

La lumière entrait à flot dans la pièce, la laque du piano bien que sombre, reflétait de milles éclats les rayons du soleil.

Edward jouait, plongé dans sa musique.

Assis au piano, les yeux mi clos, il souriait.

Ses mains, légères, étaient en suspend au dessus des touches.

Sur son visage, je retrouvais l'être dont j'étais tombée amoureuse un peu plus de 100 ans en arrière. La musique effaçait sa tristesse, sa mélancolie et elle le reposait, pour laisser place à l'adolescent innocent que j'avais connu.

Je regardais cette photo, m'en imprégnant, fixant chaque détail, chaque nuance, pour les ramener en souvenir avec moi là-haut.

Mes yeux quittèrent un instant le papier glacé et je cherchais Edward par le biais de ses sentiments.

Alors que d'habitude ces derniers me parvenaient avec force et violence, ils étaient si doux ce soir que j'eu un peu de mal à les trouver, mêlés aux miens.

Ils étaient calmes. De la paix, un peu de sérénité et de la satisfaction ...

Je reconnaissais ce « mélange » tel un œnologue confirmé... à force d'être branchée en permanence sur ses humeurs, j'en connaissais toute la palette et était même parvenue à rattacher certains amalgames à ses activités.

Je l'imaginais sans mal allongé à l'étage dans sa chambre, tout comme les nombreuses fois ou je l'avais espionné, le casque audio vissé sur les oreilles, les yeux fermés, écoutant sa musique.

Ce serait donc une nuit à écouter la musique...

Mes yeux s'alourdissaient doucement du sommeil qui me gagnait.

Une dernière pensée émergeât de mon esprit engourdit : quand la journée écoulée lui avait plu, il passait la nuit suivante à écouter de la musique….


	4. Chapter 4

Partie4 :Altostratus.

J'enlevais le casque de mes oreilles, le posais et me redressais pour regarder l'heure. 3h20 du matin. Voila près de cinq heures que j'étais dans mon monde.

J'avais enchaîné les disques, passant du vinyle aux lasers avec autant de plaisir. Allant d'un artiste à un autre, aussi nombreux et différents que les albums écoutés cette nuit et je terminais sur un pianiste que j'affectionnais particulièrement : Michel Petrucciani. Je ne m'étais pas encore mis au jazz sur mon piano, mais cela me tentait de plus en plus.

Il faudrait que j'essaye un jour…

Une fois debout, je m'approchais de la baie vitrée et perdait mon regard sur l'extérieur.

Malgré l'absence de lumière, j'y voyais aussi bien qu'en plein jour. Rien ne m'échappait.

La foret, sombre, non loin de là, le petit lapin, téméraire, qui s'aventurait lentement sur l'espace infinis de la pelouse un peu plus loin… et au dessus, les étoiles…

Peu de nuages… quelques uns de très fins, comme des cheveux, couvraient la lune pour lui créer un halos, comme une robe de soirée d'un grand couturier, ou une robe de mariée…

Mon regard s'attardât sur les nuages et mes pensées dérivèrent vers Isabella.

Un Ange…

J'avais encore du mal à y croire…

Deux jours au paravent, le temps était ensoleillé.

Vu que notre peau avait la fâcheuse tendance à refléter le soleil telles les facettes d'un diamant, ces jours là, nous devions rester hors de la vue des humains. Plus tôt ce matin, j'avais pris la décision de passer la journée dans mon endroit « a moi » : ma clairière. Mon ipod rempli de musique, une matinée printanière, et surtout de la tranquillité, il en fallait peu pour me satisfaire...

Et Alice avait eu une vision…

Elle m'avait « vu » me rendre dans « ma » clairière quelques heures plus tard. Ses visions, d'ordinaire si nettes, celle ci était floue et désorganisée. Elle savait que j'allais en revenir sain et sauf mais était incapable de me dire ce qu'il se passait une fois dans la foret. Cela l'angoissait assez pour qu'elle m'en fasse part. Malgré les risques, j'étais reste sur mon idée de ballade.

C'était intrigué et curieux que j'étais partit tôt.

J'aimais cet endroit. À l'écart de tout sentier, protégé naturellement par l'impénétrabilité de la foret je me l'étais égoïstement attribué et n'y supportait personne d'autre. Je pouvais y passer des heures, voir des jours, allongé dans l'herbe, a regarder le vent dans les arbres ou simplement le cheminement des nuages dans le ciel. Loin des tumultes de la vie « familiale », c'était un havre de paix.

Mon lieu à moi.

C'est ainsi que je la découvris a l'orée du bois, de l'autre coté de la trouée par rapport à moi. J'avais envisagés pas mal de scénarii durant mon trajet mais pas celui là.

J'étais en colère de ne plus être seul ici, c'était mon endroit, à moi. Qui était elle et que faisait elle là si loin de tout ?

Des détails me sautèrent aux yeux.

Comment était elle venue jusque là chaussée de minuscules claquettes ? Ou était son manteau ?

Assise dans l'herbe, elle regardait dans ma direction.

Je n'avais pas fait de bruit et j'étais sous le vent, rien ne pouvait trahir ma présence pourtant je venais d'être vu.

Découvert, je ne pouvais que me rapprocher.

Au fur et à mesure que la distance entre nous deux diminuait, je la trouvais de plus en plus chétive, perdue dans cette robe humide qui lui collait à la peau.

Ses cheveux bruns étaient parsemés de feuilles mortes et de brins d'herbe.

Sa peau, si claire, semblait presque transparente, accentuant l'immensité chocolatée de ses yeux.

L'image d'un moineau tombe du nid s'imposât à moi.

Méfiant, je m'étais approché d'elle, et avait stoppé à quelques mètres.

A mon questionnement, elle répondit par énigmes…

Sa voix était douce et chaude, comme du velours.

Elle était différente… Mon instinct me l'indiquait, mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver ce qu'elle pouvait être… Pas vampire, pas humaine… mais quoi alors ?

Elle-même ne le savait pas… Nous n'étions pas avancés…

Mon étonnement envers elle ne faisait que s'accroitre… et je ne lui faisais pas peur …. C'était à n'y rien comprendre….

Je la regardais se déplacer vers l'orée de la clairière, en sautillant sur une jambe. Une de ses chevilles était gonflée et mauve, elle ne pouvait pas s'appuyer dessus. Elle n'allait pas aller bien loin comme ca… sur l'herbe ca allait, mais les sous bois, c'était autre chose…

Je me demandais si je pouvais lui venir en aide et dans quelle mesure, sans mettre ma famille et moi en danger… jusqu'où je pouvais m'impliquer…

Elle ne semblait pas menaçante pour le moment. Elle ne se préoccupait même pas de moi, me tournant le dos pour inspecter le terrain escarpée devant elle.

Ces quelques pas l'avaient essoufflée et sa respiration faisait des volutes dans l'air me rappelant qu'il faisait assez froid ce matin. Elle serrait ses bras autours de son frêle corps. Je remarquais ses frissons et le bruit que faisaient ses dents s'entrechoquant.

Elle avait froid.

Son éternuement me tira de mes songes et fit basculer mon indécision.

J'allais l'aider et pour cela la ramener à la maison.

Je reprenais conscience avec la réalité.

A l'est le ciel s'éclaircissait, virant du bleu foncé au bleu pale.

Un soupir ...

Mes pensées m'échappèrent de nouveau ...

Je me souvenais du poids de son corps dans mes bras dans la forêt… si léger, presque trop. Je sentais encore son souffle erratique ponctué de ses claquements de dents quand elle avait mit sa figure contre moi alors que je la portais. Sa chaleur corporelle irradiait doucement, aussi timide qu'un jeune rayon de soleil au début du printemps alors que ses joues rosissaient de plus en plus…

Elle avait de la fièvre.

Ma course s'en trouvât accélérée, portée par l'urgence.

Carlisle pourrait sûrement la soigner, j'avais plus que confiance en lui. Elle avait accepté mon aide, je me sentais responsable d'elle à présent, encore plus alors qu'elle se trouvait totalement vulnérable dans mes bras.

Dans la chaleur du hall de la maison, se joues étaient devenues écarlates, ses yeux brillaient, et elle se tortillait pour que je la repose à terre alors que Rosalie laissait éclater son mécontentement.

J'avais subit les assauts de leur peur à la fois verbalement et mentalement. L'inconvénient d'être télépathe. Par moment j'enviais Alice et son don d'ubiquité... quel repos ca devait être comparé à ce que je subissais en permanence ...

Leurs idées sur l'intrusion intempestive d'Isabella au sein de la maison et du danger courut saturaient toutes mes perceptions sensorielles.

Ainsi, je n'avais aucune chance d'être entendu. Il fallait donc laisser passer la tempête puis une fois le silence revenu, je pourrais argumenter sur ma décision de ramener cette inconnue ici.

Rosalie, en colère, quitta la maison en claquant la porte en signe de mécontentement, suivie de près par Emmett, désireux de calmer sa compagne.

Mais Isabella m'avait pris au dépourvu en prononçant mon prénom alors qu'elle n'était pas sensée le savoir. Je ne m'étais pas présenté.

La peur me saisi et je la reposais à terre selon son désir, avant de m'éloigner.

Qu'avais je fais ?

Qu'avais-je ramené ici ?

Que savait-elle de moi ? De nous ?

Etait ce là, la fin ?

Des milliers de pensées tournoyaient à cent mille kilomètres heures dans mon crâne.

Des « pourquoi », des « comment », s'entrechoquaient à la vitesse de la lumière avec tous les futurs possible et improbables. Tout ce qui pouvait arriver, de pire, d'horrible, de cauchemardesque fut envisage en l'espace d'un instant.

Mais pas ce qui ce passât.

Vacillante, elle renouvelât son affirmation de ne pas être une menace. Ses yeux, brillants mangeaient sa figure, ses joues cramoisies rendaient sa peau plus transparente, qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Elle clignât des yeux plusieurs fois, les frottant avec sa main comme pour améliorer sa vue.

Puis ce fut comme un pantin à qui on aurait coupé les fils de soutiens.

Ses yeux se révulsèrent, et elle s'évanouit.

Instinctivement, je me projetais en avant et je la recevais dans mes bras avant qu'elle ne touche terre et se fasse encore plus mal.

Nous étions habitués à nous battre, grâce à Jasper qui avait vécu les « guerres vampires », le corps à corps ne nous était pas inconnu. Il nous avait formés. Nous rencontrions de temps en temps d'autres vampires. Cela nous permettait de nous défendre en cas de besoin ce qui nous était arrivé que très rarement.

Nous étions préparés à plusieurs éventualités, mais pas que l'intrus se trouve mal dans notre hall.

Il y eu un instant de flottement.

Puis tout allât très vite. Pendant que Carlisle examinait sommairement Isabella dans mes bras, Alice et Esmée préparaient la chambre du rez de chaussez. Les cartons qui n'avaient pas encore été ouverts furent poussés le long des murs et une pile fut faite des albums photos le long d'un autre. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Isabella fut allongée sur un lit aux draps frais.

Hormis de la fièvre conséquente au coup de froid et, une jolie entorse, Carlisle ne décela rien d'autre. C'est rassuré que je laissais Esmée et Alice s'occuper de ma protégée alors que mon père me prenait à part dans son bureau.

C'était une pièce chaleureuse, de style anglais, à l'étage de la maison. Au centre trônait un énorme bureau digne d'un chef d'état derrière lequel Carlisle passait des heures plongé dans diverses revues médicales. Tous les pans de murs sauf un étaient habillés de bibliothèques, elles mêmes croulants sous les livres. Les plus précieux de ses derniers étaient conservés derrières des vitrines et un meuble spécial dans un des coins préservait des affres du temps les plus fragiles et anciens ainsi que des parchemins. Quelques rares trouées éparses au sein des rayonnages abritaient tableaux et aquarelles d'époque, témoins muets de la longévité du vampire.

Une vaste baie vitrée faisait face à la porte d'entrée, habillant les rayonnages de la lumière du soleil. Le long de la bibliothèque du mur de droite, deux fauteuils club se faisaient face, juste sépares par un guéridon, comportant la seule touche féminine de la pièce si masculine : un vase et son bouquet de roses blanches.

Cet antre de savoir semblait figé dans le temps. Sauf que depuis quelques années, le bureau était ouvert sur le reste du monde grâce au portable dernier cri pose sur le meuble et sa connexion internet.

Je me laissais choir sur le premier fauteuil. Son odeur de cuir, puis celle du papier m'enveloppèrent. Le parfum discret des roses rajoutait une touche de fraicheur et de vie dans cette pièce, compensant la fragrance métallique de l'ordinateur.

Depuis que nous avions quitté le rez de chaussez, plus aucune interférence ne m'empêchait de recevoir ses pensées. M'enfonçant dans le cuir tanné, j'avais déjà une idée précise du sujet de la conversation qui allait suivre.

Mon père s'assit en face de moi, et soupirât.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris de la ramener ici ? »

« Je ne sais pas... »

Carlisle souleva un sourcil, invitation muette à continuer.

« Il fallait que j'agisse, je ne pouvais pas la laisser là bas...»

« Sais tu au moins ce qu'elle est ? »

« C'est une créature surnaturelle, j'en suis sur... mais quoi ? Elle même n'a su me le dire... Elle a indiqué seulement que son statut venait de changer... Je n'ais pas compris ce que ca pouvait vouloir dire... »

Mon père s'enfonçât dans son fauteuil, la tête appuyée sur le dossier. Il fermât les yeux et soupirât. Il aurait été humain, je l'aurais cru combattant les prémices d'une violente migraine tant son front était plissé et ses yeux clos. Il reprit parole :

« Elle n'a pas d'odeur ... Et chose étrange, son sang n'a pas d'effet sur nous. As-tu remarqué que sa paume était écorchée ? »

« Non, je ne l'avais pas sentie... Je n'arrive pas à la lire ... » dis je en tapotant ma tempe de mon index.

« C'est comme si tout était fait pour qu'elle n'ait aucune influence sur nous ... Et que nous ne puissions pas être un danger pour elle... »

Je m'assis, la tête entre les mains, les coudes sur les genoux. Le fauteuil protestât bruyamment sous la vitesse du changement de position.

« Qu'ais je fais ? «

« Rien de grave pour le moment, hormis de ramener une étrangère ici... Il nous reste à souhaiter qu'elle soit aussi inoffensive qu'elle le prétend. Dés qu'elle ira mieux, tu te chargeras de sa surveillance, et au moindre doute sur ses intentions, nous serons radicaux. Nous ne prendrons aucun risque. »

Il se levât, stipulant ainsi que l'entretient était fini.

~~ooOOoo~~

Carlisle.

Edward sortit du bureau et refermât la porte. Le silence m'enveloppât et j'attendis encore dix minutes avant de laisser libre court à ce qui me tracassait et de ne plus penser au travail pour faire diversion. Edward était trop discret et poli pour « entendre » les pensées de ses proches mais je savais qu'il les partageait comme si nous les lui chuchotions au creux de l'oreille.

Je faisais face à la baie vitrée de posais mon front sur les carreaux glacés, fermant les yeux ... Les poings serrés sur les tempes, je murmurais en boucle :

« Mon dieu ... Cette voix ... Je suis sur de l'avoir déjà entendue... Mais où ?... Quand ? ... »

~~ooOOoo~~

Je quittais la pièce, le laissant à ses livres et ses soucis du boulot, pour rejoindre ma chambre un moment y faire les cent pas. Je bouillais intérieurement et des sentiments contradictoires s'entrechoquaient dans ma tête.

Je ne me comprenais plus.

D'un coté, j'avais envie de la croire, de croire en son innocence et en sa nature inoffensive ; de croire en mon instinct qui me disait, me hurlait que nous ne risquions rien. J'avais cette impression que même si nous lui étions venus en aide, c'était elle qui allait nous apporter plus que tout ce que nous pourrions lui donner...

D'une autre part, je me maudissais d'avoir été si naïf si les prédictions alarmistes de Carlisle se réalisaient. Tout semblait fait pour qu'elle n'ait pas d'influence sur nous... Et donc nous ne pouvions ainsi pas deviner ses intentions... Je ne l' « entendais » pas, Alice ne la « voyait » pas... Le cheval était dans Troie ... Quand allions nous être attaqués ? J'oubliais ... Elle n'avait pas peur de nous...Que savait elle sur notre clan ?

J'avais l'impression d'avoir été trahis.

Je ne savais si je devais céder à la colère, ou à la compassion.

Soudain j'eu l'impression d'étouffer... Il fallait que je sorte d'ici retournais au rez de chaussez sans croiser personne. Une fois dans le hall d'entré, j'avais une idée assez précise de la localisation des habitants de la maison : Carlisle dans son bureau, Alice et Esmée dans la chambre du bas s'occupant d'Isabella. Je percevais Rosalie et Emmett un peu plus loin dans la forêt, revenant vers la maison doucement. Jasper sortit du salon.

« Je me sens un peu inutile ici, j'ai envie de bouger, tu me suis ? » proposât il.

« Tu lis dans mes pensées ... Allons prendre un peu l'air... »

Cette virée dehors m'avait fait du bien. Nous avions couru jusqu'à la frontière Canadienne sans nous arrêter. Au retour, une fois dans les montagnes, nous avions chassé un peu. Pendant que Jasper terminait de manger, je me suis assis sur un promontoire rocheux dominant la péninsule d'Olympic. Les jambes dans le vide, je perdais mon regard dans la forêt et au loin la mer.

Un bruit de pas et Jasper s'accroupit près de moi, souriant.

« Un lynx ... J'ai craqué... Pour le dessert ... »

« Ta gourmandise te perdra ... » lui murmurais-je.

Il s'installât a coté de moi et le silence ce fit un moment... C'est ce que j'appréciais chez lui... Il ne cherchait pas à combler ce vide, me laissant l'initiative de la parole...

Le soleil descendit doucement à l'horizon, le ciel s'assombrit et les étoiles apparurent lentement. Je savourais les odeurs de la forêt qui montaient lentement à nous, mêlées à celles de la mousse et à celles iodées un peu plus lointaines de la mer. A quelques lieues de là, une harde de biches broutait, totalement inconscientes du danger que nous fussions pour elles. Leur parfum chaud et musqué m'effleurât, porté par la brise et instinctivement, je salivais.

Je déglutis et m'allongeais sur la roche, les bras croisés sous la nuque, et regardais le dos de Jaz.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? » lui demandais je, brisant le calme de notre perchoir.

« Malgré tout le bruit que Rosalie puisse faire, je pense que tu as raison ... » Répondit-il, le regard au loin.

« Et si je me suis trompé ?... » Murmurais-je.

« Nous serons là... Nous allons tous la surveiller... Et quelque soit sa nature, elle est seule et nous sommes sept… »

« Merci... Et dire que j'arrive encore à m'inquiéter pour Elle… »

Il rigolât…

« C'est ton coté vieille école qui remonte… »

« Et c'est toi qui dit ca ! Papy ! » Je lui touchais l'épaule « Chat ! , le dernier à la maison mange du lapin ! » Et je démarrais en flèche.

La lune n'était pas encore sortie de l'horizon que nous étions rentrés.

J'avais laissé Jasper gagner cette foi ci, faisant semblant de m'égarer… Il n'était pas dupe, tant pis, mais je l'espérais encore plus combatif pour la prochaine fois.

L'effervescence était passée dans la maison. Chacun avait repris ses occupations, (fictives), car la vigilance était à son apogée, épiant les moindres bruits émanant de la chambre du rez de chaussez. Seule, Esmée y était restée, s'occupant de la malade.

Une fois nettoyé de la chasse, j'allais « gratouiller » à la porte pour prendre des nouvelles. Esmée m'ouvrit et sortit de la chambre, refermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Ma curiosité restât sur sa faim. Elle me bloquât l'entrée.

« Il n'y a rien à faire, hormis attendre » murmurât elle. « La fièvre continue de monter, ton père m'a appris que c'était normal, une réaction de défense du corps... Il faut juste surveiller que ca ne dure pas trop longtemps. Je vais rester auprès d'elle, avec Alice pour me relayer. » Et elle s'engouffrât dans la chambre avant que j'ai pu ouvrir la bouche.

La fièvre fut présente toute la nuit et la journée du lendemain. Lors des pics de température, Isabella délirait prenant Esmée pour sa mère, ce qui laissait cette dernière désarmée et chamboulée.

L'attente fut longue et fastidieuse. Toute la maison retenait son souffle.

Esmée et Alice me jetèrent dehors car m'entendre faire des allers retours devant la porte les énervaient. J'évitais ma chambre, car ne pouvant rester en place, j'allais finir par user la moquette prématurément.

J'entrepris de passer mes nerfs sur mon pauvre piano qui y était pour rien. Tout mon répertoire y passât, et même plus.

Lors de la deuxième nuit, Carlisle annonçât que sa fièvre baissait et qu'il espérait que le lendemain Isabella pourrait nous apprendre un peu plus sur elle, une fois réveillée. Des lors, le moindre mouvement et bruit nous parvenant de la pièce ou elle reposait fut épié.

Ce n'est qu'en début d'après midi qu'elle se réveillât.

Nous retenions notre respiration. Esmée lui parla, Lui expliquant la situation délicate dans laquelle elle nous avait mit, lui faisant par de notre méfiance vis a vis d'elle et de nos interrogations.

Isabella avait alors pris parole, recroquevillée sur elle même, la tête sur un de ses genoux.

Au son de sa parole nous nous étions tous rapprochés de l'entrée de la chambre : Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett et Carlisle non pour l'écouter mais surtout pour la découvrir. Elle n'était pas restée consciente bien longtemps dans le hall; pas assez longtemps pour que l'on puisse savoir quoique ce soit sur elle.

Seule, Esmée était assise au bord du lit, face à notre convalescente.

Sa voix, voilée de larmes, Isabella racontait son histoire.

L'Angleterre, la famine puis la fuite vers le nouveau monde avec l'espoir d'une vie meilleure pour seul bagage. Puis sa mort et sa nouvelle condition d'Ange...

Rosalie, fidèle à son caractère volcanique, avait hurlé de rage apprenant qu'elle était observée depuis si longtemps, puis avait quitté la pièce talonnée par Emmett, le seul à pouvoir arrondir les angles avec elle.

Isabella était là, l'innocence et la vulnérabilité incarnée. Trop belle pour être honnête, aussi... Je ne savais à quoi me fier : mon cerveau qui me hurlait de me méfier, mon cœur qui ne demandait qu'à la croire, et mon instinct qui lui était perdu : rien ne bouleversait le chasseur en moi. J'étais redevenu presque humain à son contact: sourd, sans odorat, elle n'influençait pas les sens du vampire. Et le comble, c'est qu'elle le découvrait maintenant.

Je ne pu empêcher une réflexion ironique et mordante alors que je digérais en même temps l'information de son statut.

Un Ange ...

Cela faisait quelques décennies que plus rien ne m'étonnait. Nous étions des vampires... Les indiens logeant à la réserve non loin de la ville toute proche se changeaient en loups à notre contact... Alors un ange... Le « bestiaire « augmentait, c'était tout. Restait à savoir le but de sa présence ici, ce qu'elle même semblait ignorer.

Alice me sortit de mes pensées en prenant les choses en main.

Même si son don ne lui permettait pas de voir l'Ange directement, elle nous voyait et, dans un avenir proche, nous ne risquions rien.

Apres lui avoir ramené des vêtements elle nous chassât d'un mouvement de main, de la chambre et présentât à Isabella la salle de bain dans la pièce attenante.

Rosalie et Emmett avaient disparus. Le caractère explosif de cette dernière et l'aptitude d'Emmett à la calmer pouvait présager une absence de quelques jours au pire. D'autant plus qu'elle se mettait en « rogne » pour la deuxième fois en 72 heures, ce qui était loin d'être un exploit pour elle.

Aux bruits des placards, Je retrouvais Esmee dans la cuisine.

Cette pièce était flambante neuve. Nous l'avions rarement utilisée jusqu'à présent. Seule Esmée s'en était servi une fois ou deux pour faire des gâteaux que Carlisle avait ramené à l'hôpital pour maintenir l'illusion.

Ma mère trouva rapidement une boite ronde qu'elle posât sur l'ilot central.

Elle l'ouvrit délicatement et humât le contenu en fermant les yeux.

L'odeur parfumée du Darjeeling se répandit dans l'espace autours de nous.

« Que de souvenirs ... » murmurât elle.

Elle sortit aussi une tasse et mit de l'eau à frémir dans une bouilloire sur le piano (nom pour une cuisinière de professionnel).

Alice nous rejoint et innondât la pièce de ses commentaires volubiles sur notre invitée. Esmee ponctuait d'une monosyllabe de temps en temps et Alice repartait de plus belle.

Le babillage incessant de cette dernière ne nous empêchait pas de garder une oreille attentive sur l'activité de la chambre d'amis.

La douche se mit en marche. Les minutes passèrent puis le bruit de l'eau cessa.

Le sèche cheveux démarrât, vrombit, rugit et se tut. De nouveau du silence et le son de la chute d'un objet m'alerta.

Je me levais le premier et prenais mon temps pour aller frapper à la porte.

Une voix essoufflée me rassura. Quant la permission d'ouvrir la porte me parvint, je la découvris en jean et pull bleu assise sur le lit.

Un des albums photos de la famille était par terre, ouvert, non loin du passage entre la chambre et sa salle d'eau. Je le remettais en place sur sa pile le long du mur après l'avoir refermé.

C'était une lubie de Carlisle, de garder des traces. Nos souvenirs ne lui suffisaient pas, il voulait que nous immortalisions chaque moment important de notre existence sur papier comme toute famille humaine mais aussi en tant que témoignage. Je lui avais fait remarquer qu'à la longue il nous faudrait bientôt une pièce juste pour caser les albums... Par chance, l'ère du numérique était venu a mon secours... Et nous ne mettions dorénavant sur papier que les photos les plus réussies... Ce qui à mon goût ne faisait que reculer mes prédictions alarmistes sur l'envahissement de notre espace !

J'avais invité Isabella à me suivre dans la cuisine, pour quelle mange un peu. Elle posait ses béquilles avec précaution sur le parquet, claudiquant ensuite et tout les deux pas, elle levait la tète pour découvrir la maison. Nous nous y rendions bien trop lentement à mon goût, et mon attitude avait du laisser transparaitre un début d'impatience car elle m'avait surprit par sa réflexion...

Comment avait elle deviné ?

Du bruit au rez de chausse me tira de mes pensées.

Le matin était là.

Mon regard s'attardait au loin, au delà de la vitre. Le soleil pointait, timide, entre les troncs de la forêt à l'est dans le ciel dépourvut de nuages. Ses rayons léchaient doucement la pelouse devant la maison, créant d'immenses ombres à la moindre aspérité ou brin d'herbe dépassant.

Le petit lapin se retrouva avec une ombre digne d'un géant.

Des pas...

Un peu d'eau qui coule...

Des vêtements que l'on défroisse...

Le parquet qui gémit et la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre, puis se referme.

Un instant après, je la vis. Elle avançait lentement avec ses béquilles dans l'herbe humide. Une fois au soleil, elle s'arrêta et leva sa figure nacrée aux pommettes rougies par l'effort vers l'astre lumineux et sourit. Elle s'étira, les cheveux en bataille, perdue dans le grand manteau que lui avait prêté Alice.

Vers la rivière se trouvait les vestiges d'un vieil éboulement, il y avait pas mal de pierres. Elle s'assit sur l'une d'entre elles. Face au soleil, elle ferma les yeux, en appuis sur ses mains derrière elle.

Bien qu'un peu coupable, me sachant presque invisible derrière la baie vitrée, je continuais de l'épier.

Elle bougeait peu, changeant légèrement de position pour soulager de son poids ses paumes de mains sur la pierre. Sa peau diaphane rosit doucement et d'une main, elle entrouvrit son col de manteau légèrement, laissant entr'apercevoir son cou nacré et le dessin de ses clavicules.

Elle se mit à chantonner, du moins je le supposais, car ses lèvres remuaient et son pied marquait la cadence.

A son arrivée dans la « prairie », le petit lapin avait détale pour se réfugier aux abords de la forêt, sous les premières branches tombantes d'un vieux sapin. De tremblotante, son attitude s'était muée en curiosité.

Le nez en l'air, comme subjugué par une merveilleuse odeur, il trottinait par à-coups vers l'Ange.

Bientôt il arriva à ses pieds et renifla la chaussure, les oreilles abaissées. Son petit nez rose remonta vers la chaussette puis il prit appuis avec les pattes avant pour renifler plus haut sur la jambe du pantalon, ses oreilles se redressant au fur et à mesure de son ascension.

Je souriais de la scène qui se déroulait dans la prairie. J'imaginais déjà les commentaires de Rosalie, toujours aussi « piquants » et inquisitifs, sur le thème de Walt Disney.

Isabella ouvrit les yeux, et sourit. Elle murmurât quelques mots puis se penchât et passât une de ses mains dans la fourrure brunâtre de Jeannot. Sans à-coups, elle se redressât, soulevant la petite bête pour la nicher au creux de son bras, et elle se mit à caresser le lapereau tout en chantonnant.

« Personne ne peux lui résister » pensais-je ….

Et je réalisais soudain que je n'étais pas si insensible que ca à son attrait.


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou,

C'est avec pas mal de temps que je mets ce chapitre en ligne… je vous remerci de votre patience et de vos rewiews…

Je tenais à vous rassurer : j'ai bien l'intention de finir cette histoire ainsi que « spring break », mais avant tout : je lis…. Ma premiere passion….

J'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira… on avance un peu dans l'histoire….

Bonne lecture et encore merci de vos messages.

Shicastee.

Chapitre V : Altocumulus

Les yeux fermés, je savourais la chaleur du soleil sur ma figure.

Je m'étais réveillée tout à l'heure avec la sensation d'étouffer.

La brise, l'air, l'espace me manquait.

Apres de rapides ablutions, j'avais troqué le pull pour un haut plus léger à la vaste encolure et défroisse mes vêtements.

Le goût du menthol du dentifrice encore sur les lèvres, j'avais traversé la maison silencieuse sans rencontrer quiconque.

Dans le hall d'entrée lumineux, le rire léger d'Alice m'avait semblé me parvenir de l'étage, au delà du grand escalier.

Sur la patère, j'avais pris mon manteau et je m'étais engagée dehors.

L'air frais et humide m'avais surprise, mais il devait faire moins froid que les jours précédents, car ma respiration ne se voyait pas.

Je contournais la maison et m'engageais doucement sur la vaste prairie bordant la terrasse, faisant fuir en zigzag un jeune lapin. Il se refugiât sous les frondaisons basses d'un vieux sapin à l'orée des bois qui bordaient cet espace dégagé.

L'air frais sentait la résine, le bois humide, l'herbe mouillée et l'eau. Je l'entendais plus que je la voyais, la rivière qui passait non loin, délimitant une des extrémités de la propriété.

Quelques rochers, vestiges surement d'un ancien éboulis patientaient non loin des premiers arbres. Le soleil les baignait généreusement, promesse d'une halte méritée au milieu de l'herbe.

J'étais essoufflée... Et mes bras me tiraient.

Je stoppais un instant ma progression et me retournais.

La maison étincelait dans le petit soleil du matin, telle une nef blanche au milieu d'un océan d'émeraudes.

La terrasse, les immenses baies vitrées, la façade blanche et moderne, tout respirait le calme, comme endormit.

Mais il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences... Je me savais surveillée, épiée …. J'étais sortie de la maison trop facilement. Ils ne relâcheraient pas leur vigilance aussi rapidement.

Je reprenais ma marche vers les rochers. J'en trouvais un plus petit que les autres pouvant me servir de siège.

Les bras tendus, en appuis derrière moi, les yeux mi clos, je savourais la douce chaleur qui irradiait à travers le manteau. J'en écartais doucement les pans du col pour que ma peau se réchauffe, dénudant ma gorge.

Je chantonnais, mon pied battant doucement la mesure.

Mes pensées tourbillonnaient, analysant les souvenirs, tout ce qui c'était passé depuis ma brusque arrivée...

Son apparition dans la clairière.

La fraicheur de son corps contre le mien alors qu'il m'emmenait à la maison.

Et sa divine odeur quand il m'avait serrée dans ses bras ...

Mes joues rosirent...

Je me délectais de ses sensations, emmagasinais les souvenirs pour me les remémorer une fois sur mon nuage.

Un mouvement sur ma droite attira le regard.

Le petit lapin avait quitté les frondaisons protectrices du vieux sapin et c'était rapproché doucement. Les oreilles collées sur son dos, le nez en l'air tous les trois bonds, il progressait doucement dans ma direction.

Sans bouger, les yeux mi clos, je le regardais diminuer la distance entre nous deux.

Une fois au pied de ma jambe, sa petite truffe s'agita, humant des odeurs inconnues, puis elle remonta lentement aussi haut que sa grandeur de lapin le permettait, ses oreilles se redressant au fur et à mesure de son ascension olfactive. Je souris des chatouilles engendrées par le contact du museau sur mon tibia et me penchais lentement pour toucher la tête de Jeannot.

Le pauvre était le refuge de nombreux parasites. Je passais doucement ma main le long de son dos, me concentrant.

Un instant plus tard, les puces, les tiques descendaient à la queue leu leu du rongeur pour se trouver un nouvel hôte parmi les herbes hautes.

Je caressais son échine, mes doigts dans les poils soilleux du dos, puis le duvet du ventre.

Doucement, je soulevais l'animal, et je le déposais au creux de mon bras. Le passage de la texture de l'herbe fraiche à la douce chaleur du manteau sembla le décontenancer un instant puis il se détendit, profitant pleinement de la gratouille, une patte en l'air pour me faciliter l'accès a peau tendre de son ventre.

Les yeux fermés, détendue et presque engourdie par la douce chaleur du soleil, je partais à la recherche des sentiments, des émotions d'Edward.

De la curiosité... teintée d'un peu de culpabilité. Quelques notes plus gaies agrémentaient sa gamme de ressentis ...

J'en déduisais que c'était lui qui m'observait depuis la maison.

Puis une vague joyeuse me parvint...

D'étonnement, j'en lâchais presque le jeune lapin.

Je savourais cette nouvelle tessiture de sentiments et d'émotions tellement rares qu'elles m'étaient presque inconnues.

Aussi brusquement, d'autres émotions me touchèrent... Que ce passait il ?

De l'agacement, de l'impatience se mêlaient dorénavant au mélange précédent...

J'étais curieuse de savoir ce qui pouvait bien le bouleverser à ce point... Jamais je n'avais senti une telle succession de compositions aussi variées.

Je ne pouvais céder à ma curiosité. Trop lente sur terre, empêtrée par les béquilles, je n'avais pas la facilite d'observation que je possédais sur mon nuage, faisant fi des obstacles tels des murs ou le manque de lumière.

Je restais assise sur ma pierre, désormais tiède, bouillant intérieurement de frustration.

Et cela ne dura pas longtemps...

Le jeune lapin redressa les oreilles au son d'un bruit que lui seul entendit, puis plongeât la tête sous ma manche pour s'enfouir dans les replis du manteau. Je ri de son changement d'attitude et regardait autours de moi pour connaître la cause de ce soudain effrois.

Là, contournant la maison, Edward apparut. Il marchait lentement, concentré, sur la tasse fumante qu'il portait.

Je rassurais ma boulle de poils :

« Ce n'est rien... Je te promets qu'il ne te mangera pas ... » Lui murmurais je. Enfin... je l'espérais ...

Je relevais la tète et le regardais progresser avec son étrange fardeau. L'herbe ondulait a peine a son passage, il ne faisait pas de bruit, a croire qu'il n'avait d'emprise sur aucune chose. S'approchant, je remarquais qu'il ne portait qu'une simple chemise, dont les manches étaient retroussées au niveau des coudes, et un jean. La température pourtant fraiche de ce matin ne semblait pas le gêner.

Il avançait, tenant avec précautions une tasse fumante.

A l'orée de ma tache de lumière, il semblât hésiter une fraction de seconde puis il la franchit et son corps s'embrasât.

Chaque parcelle de peau dénudée étincelait sous les rayons du soleil. Un diamant de la plus belle eau sous les feux d'un projecteur était fade et terne a cote de ce que j'avais sous les yeux.

« C'est horrible, n'est ce pas ... » murmurat'il a mi voix.

A ses mots, je fermais la bouche.

J'avais toujours été subjuguée par cette manifestation de son éternité, et cette fois ci, je l'avais sous les yeux à quelques mètres de moi. Et je trouvais que mes souvenirs ne lui rendaient pas justice.

« Non !, c'est juste ... Merveilleux. »

Et je souris en lui disant cela.

Ses émotions me frappaient du fait de sa proximité et elles tourbillonnaient de contradictions : soulagement, peur, dégout, angoisse, et un peu de plaisir.

J'haussais les épaules d'un air léger et tentais de détendre l'atmosphère :

« Bah, ca pourrait être pire ... » chuchotais je.

Je me penchais et relâchais le lapin dont panique augmentait avec la proximité du vampire. Celui ci fila en zig zag vers l'orée des sous bois les plus proches pour disparaitre au pied d'une grosse souche.

Mes yeux remontèrent sur Edward. Je le fixais, me concentrais, et ne le quittais pas des yeux.

Et ce fut comme si le soleil avait changé de position.

Les ombres autours de nous se modifièrent.

La peau du vampire brilla, étincela de plus belle.

Il plissa ses yeux légèrement. Ses narines frémirent.

« Une odeur de plumes, d'air frais... » Il inspirât de nouveau, souffla, « avec une touche d'iris et un peu de roses sauvages... Ton odeur se manifeste donc sous ta forme d'Ange ... » Sourit il...

Je rougis. Et je détestais ca.

Mes ailes ...

D'un mouvement léger, je m'en enveloppais, me cachant de sa vue.

Mes ailes,

Si blanches qu'elles semblaient avoir leur propre luminosité,

Si grandes que je disparaissais entre elles,

Si délicates qu'elles en faisaient oublier leur force,

Si sensibles au toucher que la pulpe de mes doigts était aveugle à cote.

Le poids sur mon estomac avait disparut, mes derniers doutes aussi sur mon statut ...

Etre un Ange ... Et juste en mission ... Pour lui avouer que j'étais à l'origine de tout ca, lui prouver que la vie valait d'être vécue ... Pour faire cesser le déluge d'émotions...

Et remonter sur mon nuage...

Ne plus voir Edward ...

Je ne pouvais rester éternellement ici, avec Lui, avec Eux, je savais depuis ma chute qu'a un moment ou un autre, il me faudrait repartir.

Que ferais-je sans Lui ? ...

La boulle avait repris sa place dans mon estomac exprimant désormais une tristesse à venir et non plus une angoisse passée.

« Isabella ? Isabella ? Tu vas bien ? »

Des doigts frais s'approchaient de mes ailes, je le sentais sans les voir. Pas besoin de percevoir les émotions s'Edward pour sentir l'inquiétude au travers de ses quelques mots.

Je soupirais, et reprenais mes esprits.

J'avais une mission à accomplir, il n'était pas utile que je me rajoute un handicap supplémentaire. Je rangeais mes états d'âmes au placard, j'aurais bien le temps de les déballer sur mon nuage.

Je repliais mes ailes dans mon dos, me redressais, et lui fit un pauvre sourire...

« Ce n'est rien, un peu de blues... »

« Ha... alors j'ai le bon remède... » Sourit il.

Et il me tendit la tasse fumante.

Curieuse, je la saisis. Un arôme doux et sucre m'enveloppât, me faisant saliver. L'air interrogatif, je le regardais...

« Un chocolat chaud ... J'y ais rajoute un peu de guimauve ... » Répondit il a ma question muette. « J'ai eu un peu de mal à la faire fondre. »

Je plongeais les lèvres, et savourais le liquide chaud et crémeux. Son déluge d'émotions s'expliquait maintenant. Je souriais à présent. La guimauve lui avait donne du fil à retordre.

« En quoi ca pourrait être pire ? »

Un sourire bizarre sur ses lèvres, il me regardait.

J'étendais mes ailes de toute leur envergure et le regardais :

« Dans le genre « discrétion » on peut repasser, non ? »

Il se mit à rire :

« Un vampire étincelant et un ange ... »

« ... Sur béquilles ... » complétais-je

« Quelle équipe ! »

Je replongeais le nez dans le chocolat chaud alors que mes ailes disparaissaient.

« Tu es un Ange…. Alors en quoi ton statut a changé ? »

La gorgée de chocolat prit le mauvais chemin et menaçât de remonter par le nez sous le coup de la quinte de toux que je tentais de refréner. Mon souffle apaisé, je posais la tasse a coté de moi et le regardais. Il s'apprivoisait doucement, ses sentiments me le confirmaient.

« Je croyais ne plus être un Ange, avoir été déchue. Ce n'est pas le cas. Avec les petits coups de pouce que j'ai pu donner ses derniers jours, j'avais des doutes, mes ailes viennent d'en effacer les dernier, c'est ma dernière preuve. »

« Pourquoi avoir tant tarde à savoir si tu avais tes ailes ou pas ? »

« Par peur….. Surement….. Je suis loin d'être courageuse….. » Murmurais je.

« Le courage…. C'est si abstrait et personnel comme notion… De quoi avais tu peur ? »

« Je voulais ainsi retarder l'échéance de mon retour là haut…. Me persuader que je pourrais rester un peu plus longtemps ici….. C'est futile, n'est ce pas ?, maintenant je sais que je vais devoir rentrer, que ce n'est qu'une question d'heures ou au plus de jours…. »

Il se retourna vers la maison soudain, interrompant notre échange.

« Alice ... Elle nous appelle ... Nous partons en cours... (Silence) ... elle veut te poser une question avant de monter en voiture. »

« En cours ? ... »

« Oui, pour ce jour... »

« Je vous accompagne ? »

« Ce ne sera pas utile, je vais revenir d'ici quelques heures... »

« Comment ... ? »

Il sourit, pris un air mystérieux et se racla la gorge :

« Je crois bien que j'ai attrapé froid ce week end... »

Dans le hall d'entrée, tout le monde était là. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice et Jasper. Tous prêts à partir. A peine le seuil franchis, qu'Edward disparut a l'étage; me laissant aux prises d'une Alice excitée et babillante, tandis que Rosalie, boudeuse, sortait en silence de la maison accompagnée des deux autres garçons.

Alice parlait, comblait le silence, relancée par mes réponse monosyllabiques automatiques, mon attention étant portée vers l'étage ou avait disparut le vampire.

Il réapparut soudain en haut de l'escalier, vêtu de propre, ayant échoué dans le domptage de sa chevelure. Distraite par cette vision, je répondais à Alice :

« Swan »

Je me tournais vers elle lentement, le charme de cet instant brise.

Mon nom de famille...

Elle avait réussi à me le soutirer si facilement...

Je m'en voulais...

Je lui en voulais aussi...

Mais qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir en faire ? Vérifier mon histoire ? Voir ce qu'il était advenu de mes parents ? Voir si j'avais une descendance ? Il n'y avait pas de risques... les Swan étaient peu nombreux, mes parents n'avaient pas réussi à avoir un enfant après ma naissance et ils étaient tous deux enfants uniques. Et de toute façon, nous devions couper les liens qui nous rattachaient ici pour faire notre travail d'ange. C'était une close immuable a ce choix. Quelles que soient ses trouvailles, je ne devrais pas savoir... Alors a quoi bon ...

« Une des conditions pour devenir un ange est de ne pas chercher à savoir ce que deviennent ceux qu'on laisse ... Lui dis je, je me suis faite a cette idée depuis longtemps. Mes parents sont morts, moi aussi. Tout ce que tu trouveras ne changeras rien a ca... S'il te plait, ne remue pas le passé ... »

L'enjouement d'Alice avait disparut, un air grave remplaçait son sourire maintenant.

« Excuses moi... Je ne savais pas... Je te promets de ne rien chercher. »

Et elle me surprit en me serrant dans ses bras. Relâchant son étreinte, elle me sourit, penaude.

« Ce n'est rien, la réconfortais je, tu ne pouvais pas savoir... »

Edward était sur le pas de la porte. Alice le rejoint, et ils montèrent dans un immense 4X4 blanc aux vitres teintées.

Les jambes coupées par les souvenirs, je m'asseyais sur le banc rembourré dans la baie vitrée de l'entrée, le front contre la vitre froide et regardait les ados partir en cours.

Le silence remplit la maison doucement.

Avec le calme, je perçu enfin les sentiments du vampire : que de la tristesse.

Plus de traces de soleil...

Les nuages recouvraient tout...

Je soupirais...

Par moments, la tache me semblait ... Insurmontable.

~~ooOOoo~~

Loin, très loin.

Il faisait chaud. Très chaud.

Il faisait noir, très noir.

L'odeur était nauséabonde.

« Il » bougeât. Doucement, se réveillant de son long sommeil.

Plus loin, les quelques créatures vivantes du coin se tapirent a ses mouvements, prenant soudain peur, cherchant une anfractuosité dans la roche ou un caillou sous lequel disparaître.

« Il » remuât encore dans la fange qui lui servait de lit.

Ses idées s'organisèrent lentement, comme sclérosées, rouillées, puis de plus en plus vite, avec une fluidité grandissante.

Une paupière se leva, puis l'autre.

Les iris ronds rétrécirent et prirent leur forme longue et verticale au sein des yeux couleur lave incandescente.

Ses narines s'ouvrirent, il inspira pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Quand il expira, un rictus s'élargit sur sa gueule dévoilant des crocs d'une longueur incroyable. Il rugit et tout ce qui était vivant, trembla et se terra encore plus profondément.

Le « dévoreur d'ange « était réveille.

~~ooOOoo~~

POV Carlisle 

Le portable pose sur le bureau se mit à danser la gigue tout en émettant un bruit de grillon enroué. Fichue technologie...

Je croisais les doigts pour que ne soit pas l'hôpital. Je venais de terminer une garde particulièrement éprouvante et renchaîner sur un remplacement en étant toujours aussi « frais et repose » allait finir par paraitre suspect si je n'étais pas plus vigilant. De plus, Esmee s'était absentée pour la matinée, j'étais seul à surveiller l'ange.

Le portable en main, je regardais qui appelait : l'indicatif du lycée des jeunes ... Ha ... Edward tentait donc de se faire passer pour malade. Il avait du réussir...

« Cullen... »

« Docteur ? Bonjour, c'est l'infirmière du lycée. Au sujet de votre fils Edward... rien de grave rassurez vous. »

« Ha ?, que ce passe t il ? «

« Il est venu me voir lors de son 2eme cours car il souffrait d'une migraine. Il est légèrement fiévreux. »

Je me demandais comment il avait réussi son coup... de la fièvre... pas mal... Un peu de concentration... éviter de sourire, pour ne pas que ca transparaisse dans le ton de ma voix... prendre un air ... Inquiet, voilà, inquiet...

« Je viens le chercher. »

L'infirmière continua :

«, C'est la raison de mon appel, un de vos enfants, le jeune Jasper, c'est propose de le raccompagner, ils viennent de partir à l' instant. »

Je refrénais un gloussement... non, il ne fallait pas rire ... Jasper et son pouvoir de persuasion ...il avait donc embrouille l'esprit de la vieille dame ...

« Je vous remercie, je les attends a la maison. » et je raccrochais.

Les connaissant, Jasper allait lâcher Edward a la sortie de la ville et ce dernier couperait a travers bois pour arriver plus rapidement. Il serait là d'ici une dizaine de minutes.

Je sortais du bureau pour annoncer la nouvelle a Isabella qui depuis le départ des jeunes n'avait pas quitte la banquette de l'entrée.

Elle n'avait pas change de position : les genoux sous le menton, les yeux perdus dans le vague, elle chantonnait une comptine.

A mi hauteur dans l'escalier, je m'arrêtais...

Une idée, folle, si improbable, venait de m'effleurer...

L'image de l'ange installée en boulle sur le banc, me rappelait celle de cette âme désespérée au milieu de l'escalier, appuyée contre les barreaux de la rampe centrale, le soir où j'avais trouve Edward mourant.

Je l'avais sentie plus que je l'avais vue. Elle sanglotait, une tristesse si profonde, presque palpable. Puis, une fois entre dans la salle commune des hommes où elle m'avait suivie, je me souvenais avoir trébuche a une ou deux reprise, comme pousse ou porte par une force invisible, les idées confuses. Au fond de la salle, cette sensation avait cessé comme si le but avait été atteint, alors que je me penchais sur la couche d'Edward, et là, ma vie avait change...

Ainsi que la sienne...

Surtout la sienne...

La certitude d'avoir été influencé s'imposa soudain.

L'image de l'ange se superposa à celle de l'âme en détresse de l'hôpital.

Elles ne devaient être qu'une seule et même personne.

J'en étais sur.

Elle m'avait suggéré de prendre Edward

Elle était auprès de lui depuis le début.

Elle était un ange.

L'ange gardien d'Edward.

Mes jambes flageolèrent a cette révélation et par reflexe je serrais la rambarde qui émit un gémissement bruyant de protestation sous ce mauvais traitement.

L'ange leva les yeux, tirés de sa torpeur par le craquement du bois.

Tout devait se lire sur mon visage car ses yeux s'agrandirent et ses lèvres formèrent un « non » muet, m'invitant au silence.

La porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit soudain et un Edward échevelle apparut, un large sourire sur son visage.

Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre, son sourire s'effaça avant de demander:

« Que ce passe t il ? »

« Rien, je rassurais Isabella sur ta santé suite au coup de fil de l'école. » lui dis-je.

« Et tu me connais, je me suis inquiétée pour rien. » elle expira comme si elle retenait son souffle depuis longtemps, soulagée, elle le regarda et continua :

« Comment as tu fais pour te faire passer malade ? »

Son sourire éclaira de nouveau sa figure et Edward déclara :

« Le vieux truc du thermomètre sous la lampe, Jasper qui fait diversion et hop, le tour a été joue ! »

Je n'y avais pas pensé...

il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et en retira une feuille morte et quelques épines vertes de sapin.

« je monte me changer... » Il tira sur son jean révélant un accroc. « Réfléchis où tu veux passer ta journée... » Et il disparut en haut de l'escalier. Le souffle de son passage me décoiffa. Je râlais. Un rire nous parvint de l'étage et l'ange sourit.

Je terminais de descendre l'escalier et m'accroupis devant l'ange. L'inquiétude avait reprit place dans ses yeux marrons, rendus encore plus immenses par la pâleur de sa carnation.

« Je ne dirais rien » lui promis je.

Je cachais cette information sous des pensées concernant l'hôpital et d'autres soucis journaliers. Il ne fallait pas qu'Edward la trouve.

Un sourire timide naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Merci » murmura-t-elle. « C'est à moi de m'en occuper ».

« Laisse-moi examiner ta cheville ... »

Doucement je défis l'attelle et mes doigts froids firent jouer l'articulation doucement d'un coté a l'autre.

Les yeux fermés, je me représentais les ligaments distendus, les muscles, les os et le réseau de nerfs, de vaisseaux sanguins sous la peau chaude et douce. L'inflammation avait disparue, les ligaments avaient repris leur tonicité originelle... tout cela aurait du prendre des semaines et non quelques jours...

Je remis l'attelle en place et a ma demande, elle se mit debout pour s'appuyer progressivement sur sa cheville.

« Tu es presque guérie. Tu peux t'appuyer dessus, mais ne brule pas les étapes.

Essaye juste avec ca… »

Avec une seule béquille elle fit quelques pas dans le hall, prenant de l'assurance au fur et a mesure.

Le parquet de l'étage trahit la présence d'Edward en haut de l'escalier. L'ange arrêta de marcher et son regard se levât vers le jeune vampire.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent,

Ses joues rosirent,

Elle oublia tout sauf mon fils...

Il s'était changé. Un jean neuf, un pull simple sans feuilles mortes ; une veste en cuir. Il s'engageât dans l'escalier, léger et décontracté.

« Alors, tu as décidé où tu voulais aller ? »

Elle sourit, me regardat puis leva les yeux sur lui.

« La mer... J'aimerais voir la mer... »

« Alors c'est partit... »

Je regardais mon fils et l'ange s'éloigner dans la Volvo argentée et disparaître sur le chemin menant a la route principale.

Mes jambes cédèrent sous moi alors que mes émotions me submergeaient. Assis sur les premières marches de l'escalier, les coudes sur les genoux et mes mains dans les cheveux désormais en bataille ; je revivais les dernières minutes de leur départ.

Le visage de l'ange illuminé par l'apparition de mon fils,

Son sourire, ses yeux brillants, ses joues roses...

C'était si évident...

Elle m'avait influencé pour que je le transforme….

Elle l'avait fait par amour …


End file.
